Kuroshitsuji III:Forever with You
by Lady Rheea
Summary: A sequel after the ending of Kuroshitsuji II.Ciel is making Sebastian's life a living hell.Things get twisted and the demon butler somehow gets a second chance to claim Ciel's soul.Warning:violence.Also,story contains yaoi*smirk*
1. His Butler,Chained

**Hello guys! : 3I am back with the 1****st**** chapter of my third fanfic!:D A few words about it, it would have at least 10 chapters, I am not sure about smex scenes and yaoi things..:-/ Still thinking about it, but of course it's M-rated.**

**As you can see, it is a sequel to Kuroshitsuji II, starting where it ended: D**

**Ciel:T_T God damn it! Not another fanfic! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ~X (**

**Writer-san: Bloody hell, Ciel! Who asked about your opinion?-_-**

**Ciel: If you are going to torture me again! I swear on my earl-pride that you will suffer!**

**Writer-san:-_-You know what, all I heard was blablabla…*clears throat***

**Ciel: You got nerve…*glare***

**Writer-san: No, I've got a good writing computer , now Ciel, leave the readers to read^^**

**Enjoy first the first chapter!**

**Kuroshitsuji and all Kuroshitsuji characters© Yana Toboso**

**All OC characters and story plot ©to me:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroshitsuji III: Forever with You<strong>

**Chapter 1: His Butler, Chained**

_Two figures walked through a field of white and black flowers, the taller man holding a boy, no older than thirteen, bridal style in his arms. The boy looked around._

"_Where shall we go?" the raven-haired man asked. The boy looked him in the eyes and then quickly averted his gaze._

"_I don't care," he said quietly, a soft wind taking his words to the man's ears. "Because where we'll end up, for both demons and humans, is that place where all are equal." The boy smirked and closed his eyes as they reached the end of the field and approached the abyss._

"_It feels nice. As if I have been released from a long curse."_

_The tall man looked down at him, "Yes, and in exchange, I have been given an eternal curse."_

_The boy gripped the man's shoulders tighter at the statement before he opened his mismatched ruby eyes and looked at the man._

"_You are my butler."_

"_I am your butler…for all eternity," the man replied._

"_From now on, you shall give me only one response. You know it, don't you?" the boy asked him._

_The man held the boy closer to his chest and jumped into the abyss, the black and white flower petals surrounding them in the darkness._

"_Yes, my lord."_

XXX

The sound of a rolling tray echoed through the dark halls of the manor. A dark-haired butler took out his pocket watch and checked the time, nodded and then settled his watch back into his vest pocket. The man walked along the corridors before arriving at two big black doors; he knocked softly and entered the room. Once he'd closed the door behind himself, the raven-haired man turned and walked over to the curtains.

"Young master, it's time for you to wake up." He pulled back the curtains, revealing the reddish-purple sky. The figure addressed as "young master" groaned and stretched his arms and back.

"For today, I have prepared _My Lady_ tea," the butler said, pretending to pour the tea before handing the cup to the other. The dark-haired boy sniffed, taking in the aroma, and then proceeded to "drink" from the teacup. The raven-haired butler watched him emotionlessly.

After moments, the butler walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a black coat, vest and pants. He placed the clothes on the edge of the bed and then began to dress his master, removing the boy's night shirt and dressing him in a gray shirt, black short-pants and grayish socks. But as the butler proceeded to tie a ribbon around the boy's neck, a black nailed finger stopped him.

"I don't want to wear a ribbon."

The taller man simply stared at him impassively before he placed the ribbon on the nightstand and began to lace the boy's boots. A smirk came to life on the short boy's lips as he set his teacup near the ribbon.

"What is the schedule for today, Sebastian? You woke me rather early, is someone visiting?" the young master asked.

The man, Sebastian, looked at his master, "Mister Damian Armageddon and Lady Odette have come for their weekly visit."

The boy's smirk grew wider at the words. "Oh! Yes, I was wondering when he was going to come… Sebastian, I want you to go and prepare the guest room; make it look perfect for our guests. After all, you know he is a fine gentleman."

Sebastian bowed emotionlessly, took the tray and left the room without a word. He sighed deeply once the door clicked shut behind him and headed downstairs to the guest room, wishing that someone other than himself could handle this task.

But as it was, the demon was the only servant in the manor currently; Ciel always assured him that he didn't need anyone else, not as long as he had Sebastian. Sebastian, though, was sure the boy got some sick enjoyment out of making his life a living Hell. Every day it was the same routine, the same discussions, the same game; he couldn't imagine a fate worse than this.

Hatred begin to bubble within the demon as he went about the task that had been set to him, a hatred that wanted to burn uncontrollably as he thought of his humiliating situation. He was such a powerful demon, but now he was forced to spend _eternity_ reduced to nothing more than a _child's_ servant—a brat's _toy_! He loathed it all, but most of all, he loathed Ciel.

Sebastian honestly didn't know why he hadn't looked for a demon's sword; he could have stabbed the brat in the stomach long ago and ended all of this.

His thoughts quieted when he heard a small noise from the doorway. Unbeknownst to the butler, a small spiritual figure of an ocean eyed boy had been watching him by the door with a smile, dressed in only a white nightshirt.

Now that Sebastian was aware of the other's presence though, he turned and smiled, remembering that _this_ was why he didn't—why he _couldn't_ kill his master.

Being unable to go onto Heaven or Hell upon Ciel's birth as a demon, _this_ was what had remained, trapped between worlds for as long as demon boy lived. _This_ was what had stopped him, because _this_ soul was far too precious to him now; this soul was the only thing that could keep him sane.

"Young master, what are you doing down here, I thought I told you to wait upstairs?"

Ciel blinked and stepped closer to Sebastian. "But it's rather boring up there all alone, Sebastian, so I thought I might come and cheer you up."

Sebastian regarded the spirit thoughtfully, with a soft smile on his lips. These were the moments he lived for now, the small snippets of time, usually during the night, where he could spend time with the boy's spirit. Of course, though, this was done without his master's knowledge; if Ciel were to find out it would certainly be bad for everyone involved.

"So when will you be finished with all of this?" the boy before him asked, effectively distracting him.

Sebastian turned away from the spirit with a slight sigh, going back to his work. "I can't be sure, that will depend on the length of Damian's visit."

The boy smiled sadly from behind Sebastian.

"Can I stay near you during the visit at least? I really am getting bored, locked up in your room all day long."

"I don't think that would be wise, considering Damian…"

"Please?" Ciel reached out to Sebastian, getting the man to look at him. "You put that protective aura around me," the boy reminded quietly, "and it's worked so far. I've been here for such a long time and the demon version of me still hasn't felt my presence."

Sebastian sighed; Ciel had a point, and he didn't want to keep the boy locked up forever, regardless that that was the safest approach to their situation. "At least…" he shook his head, "stay out of his sight, alright?" Ciel smiled.

"Sebastian!" The younger demon entered the room and glared at the space in suspicion. Ciel looked at the demonic form before him and felt hatred and disgust boil in his veins.

The small demon started to circle Sebastian, studying him from head to toe. "What are you doing, Sebastian?"

"Just preparing the guest room, my lord," he said with a bow.

"I can see that," the demon snorted, "but I heard you talking. Tell me, Sebastian, just _who_ were you talking to?"

Sebastian remained emotionless even as the lie left his lips, "No one, my lord."

The smaller demon raised his nose at the response as he walked to one of the two couches set in the middle of the small, crimson colored room and sat down. Sebastian watched as the boy turned to face the fire burning in the fire place; he seemed fascinated by the dancing flames.

After a few moments of silently watching his master, Sebastian turned and set back to work, nearly dragging his feet across the dark gray carpet as he moved toward the large Victorian windows. He pulled back the long black velvet curtains and tied them so they'd stay parted. Once he'd allowed some sort of sunlight into the otherwise dreary place, Sebastian moved swiftly through the room, dusting each of the dark, ugly gargoyles that stood in each corner of the room.

But when he came to a stop underneath the big, black chandelier that loomed over the center of the room, he heard his master become startled by the ringing doorbell. It almost made him laugh, his master, who boasted about being so fearless and powerful, being frightened by the chime of a bell.

Sebastian hid his smirk as he bowed and left the room, moving quickly round the corner and down the large, gray, marble staircase to come to a stop before the door.

"Michaelis, what a pleasure to see you again," the cheerful tone greeted Sebastian before he could even meet the tall, smirking man's poison green eyes.

"Mister Armageddon," Sebastian bowed politely to the other man, whom was dressed very alike to himself, save for the dark poison green/black shade of his uniform, before gesturing for him to enter. His greenish-black hair reached his chin and framed his handsome face perfectly. Behind the pale butler stood a young blue eyed girl, about the same age and height as Ciel, waiting patiently to be recognized.

"Lady Odette…" the girl blushed when Sebastian bowed to her and she curtsied before entering the mansion. The Phantomhive butler looked outside as he closed the door, noticing how the sky continued to change in appearance.

_It's going to be a long day…_ the door closed with an audible _click_.

Damian took off Odette's coat and handed it to Sebastian once he turned toward them. He took the garment as he spoke to Damian, "The young master is waiting for you in the guest room."

"Yes, yes, we know the way; let's go, my lady," Damian's soft, deep voice echoed through the dark manor as he waved Sebastian off and escorted the young lady to the guest room. They had almost reached the corner of the hall when Odette stopped dead, noticed that her bootlace was loose.

"Damian, fix my bootlace," she ordered. The green eyed demon stared at her impassively for a moment and nodded. He kneeled before her and set to his task, but his eyes began to wander as he repeated the motions.

Surveying the area directly around them, Damian looked from the carpeted floor to the dark crimson walls, slowly bringing his green eyes to stop at the marble staircase. He could feel that something was amiss, and so let his eyes move carefully from the bottom of the staircase to the top. Damian almost couldn't stop himself from smirking as he locked eyes with Ciel's spirit, whose eyes widened in alarm as he realized he had been caught. But the boy didn't move, and Damian didn't let his gaze fall. It was almost as if he were tasting the soul with his eyes, eyes which began to glow, turning from a poison green to a very electric shade.

"Is something wrong, Mister Armageddon?"

Damian's concentration was interrupted by Sebastian's curious voice, and the glow of his eyes faded as the crimson eyed demon approached him.

"Is there something bothering you about the décor of the manor? The young master would be upset to find out, as he was the one who decorated," Sebastian's voice was gentle, but the hatred in his eyes betrayed him.

Damian looked from Sebastian to Ciel as a wicked smile spread across his features. "Oh, no, in fact, it's quite _interesting_, so to speak."

He gave one last glance to Ciel's spirit before he tied a small ribbon to Odette's boot. The girl looked down and snorted just as Damian stood and brushed off his clothes.

"Took you long enough…" she walked off around the corner once she spoke, her soft brown hair, which had been tied up in two long ponytails, bouncing along behind her. After a moment, Damian followed her, leaving Sebastian alone in the hallway.

The crimson eyed demon waited until he heard the door close before he spoke in a harsh whisper, "What did I tell you, young master! Get into my room and stay there; don't come down until he leaves!" Ciel certainly didn't need to be told again, he rushed upstairs to hide in the butler's room.

After he was sure that the spirit was gone, Sebastian sighed and walked toward the guest room to join the others. He knocked upon the door as only a polite formality before he entered, closing the door behind him carefully. Aware that the conversation had stopped once he'd entered the room, Sebastian turned and approached the couch on which his demon master sat.

Ciel gave his butler an emotionless glance before ignoring his existence altogether, turning his attention back to his guests, who sat opposite him. "Continue, Damian, what of that soul you brought me?"

Damian's smirk widened as he began to reach into his pocket, "Yes… I saw that you enjoyed the last one I brought for you, Earl Phantomhive, so…" the visiting butler pulled a vial from his pocket, containing a gas-like substance.

"I assure you, this one will be even better."

Ciel smirked at the words and reached out his hand, quickly snatching the vial that lay in Damian's outstretched palm. He brought it closer and opened the glass container with a loud _pop_.

"My lord…" Sebastian began to speak after catching a whiff of the foul smelling soul, "I don't think you should—" Sebastian was silenced by his master's glare.

"Remember your place, _servant_…" Damian smirked at Sebastian as the word was hissed out; Sebastian glared back as Ciel gulped down the soul greedily and licked his lips.

"Ah, Damian… It seems you know me very well," the little demon smirked as he glanced at Sebastian. "What a fine demon he is, Sebastian, don't you agree? Getting into such trouble to get souls for me; such a gentleman he is."

"These souls he feeds you…" Sebastian looked disgustedly at Damian, "Are nothing more than foul human souls, which were taken by force. He merely casts a charm upon them so they'll taste good, but once they reach your stomach… It will only do damage to you."

Sebastian looked to Damian and smirked, knowing the man had to be more than annoyed with him, but Damian sniggered.

"Oh really? So can you find better souls, Michaelis? Perhaps like the one in your _main hall_?"

Sebastian tensed at the words, but kept himself looking otherwise calm, as he knew that Ciel would be watching him carefully. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he spoke calmly.

"Oh, but I think you do, Michaelis."

"It's him, isn't it!" the demon master growled suddenly, grabbing Sebastian by his tie and yanking him down so their faces were close.

"That brat is still here; I knew I heard you talking to someone! You lied to me…!"

Sebastian pulled himself free of his master's grip and stood tall, fixing his tie but remaining silent as he watched Ciel's eyes widen. A dark aura started to form around the small demon's figure as he clenched his teeth and revealed his fangs.

"Why you…" Ciel's sentence was cut short, though, as he began to scream, paining piercing through his stomach.

Sebastian, Damian and Odette watched impassively as the demon fell to the floor and thrashed about, letting demonic cries rip from his throat as he tried to get some sort of help. After a moment standing idly by, Odette grabbed onto her butler's arm.

"Damian… I think I'd like to go home," Damian looked at Odette and offered her a fake smile.

"Of course, my lady," he stood and held out a hand for her. Odette took it and stood, glancing one final time in Ciel's direction before she headed to the door without a word.

"Well then… Goodbye, Earl Phantomhive; Sebastian." Damian nodded at the man before he smiled triumphantly and headed out of the guest room after his master.

Sebastian was left, standing and watching emotionlessly as his master howled in pain.

"Sebastian… Sebastian, I-I can't…" the butler seemed slightly intrigued by the smaller demon as his tone of voice changed, becoming more human. Becoming the voice of the master Sebastian had grown to love.

"I can't see, Sebastian… I think… I think I'm blind…"

Sebastian approached the boy slowly, almost unwillingly and took his arm, helping him to his feet carefully. As soon as the man had touched him, Ciel's head whipped around in his direction, his empty, blind eyes growing wide as the boy began to laugh.

"Hahah! Sebastian, Sebastian…" Ciel shook his head, a wide grin spreading across his pale features. He gripped Sebastian's arm tightly and pulled himself closer to the taller demon, his white eyes glaring.

"I know you love him," he spat quietly, "But you are _mine_! And for what you did earlier, Sebastian; for lying to me… I will have to punish you."

Ciel pushed the raven-haired demon away from him before he shouted, "On your knees, _servant_!"

Sebastian glared hatefully at his master, but obeyed the order. He grimaced when Ciel ruffled his hair before grabbing his chin.

"Hmm… Seems I've gone blind, Sebastian," Ciel whispered between them, letting his free hand trace the demon's features blindly. "That's not good at all, is it?" he asked the question mockingly, "I suppose I have no other choice but to take your eyes."

Sebastian's glare grew harsher as he stared into his master's blind eyes. Ciel snorted and patted the demon's head.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, I wouldn't want to hurt my butler…too much," he let out a dark chuckle.

Sebastian could only watch as the little demon grinned, his fingers coming closer and closer to his eyes. Within moments, the demon butler felt nothing but an intense pain as darkness surrounded him.

XXX

Darkness brought by the night haunted the manor with its silence; perfect silence which was interrupted by the sound of footfalls dragging across the floor. Sebastian walked through the corridors to his room, still trying to get used to the black void that surrounded him. He grabbed onto the wall as he walked carefully, almost tipping over a small table as he felt along the wall until he found the frame to his bedroom door.

After a few moments of simply standing in front of the door, Sebastian managed to locate the knob and open the door, knowing that Ciel's soul would be somewhere beyond the threshold.

Ciel's spirit sat on the bed, brightly smiling as Sebastian walked into the room. He hopped off the bed and approached the man, but his smile faded as he caught sight of the bloodied white cloth that was covering the butler's eyes.

Horror struck the child as he watched a drop of blood run down the demon's cheek, dripping off his chin. It looked as if Sebastian was crying.

Ciel struggled to find his words, "Wh…What? W-why?" he finally asked, his voice shaking.

"He knows…" The raven-haired demon sighed heavily and made his way to sit on the bed."The soul he ate tonight didn't sit well with him; he's getting more angry with each that he eats," Sebastian was quick to try and change the subject.

"I… I'm so sorry, Sebastian," Ciel whispered, reaching his white hand out to caress Sebastian's cheek. "It's entirely my fault that you… That your eyes…" The demon smiled and leaned into the boy's touch just slightly.

"Don't worry, I assure you that, by tomorrow, I'll have my eyes back and I'll be able to see your lovely face again."

Ciel smiled a little. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his fingers twitching closer to Sebastian's eyes.

"A little bit, nothing serious."

Ciel nodded as Sebastian lay back on the bed. "It really is torturous not being able to feel your body. To know that it belongs to that horrible creature… It makes me sick."

The boy lay near Sebastian, looking up at him, "I know… But we are together, at least." The demon smiled at the words.

"Yes, together… Forever."

And although Ciel no longer required sleep, he closed his eyes, finding joy in just laying near Sebastian.

XXX

Cobalt eyes opened at the sound of clothing rustling. The boy blinked lazily and glanced around the room after a moment, seeing Sebastian standing in front of the mirror, wiping dried blood from his face.

"Sebastian, are you alright?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered, turning around to look at the boy who had gotten off the bed to approach him slowly. "My eyes are perfectly fine." He smiled at the child before checking his pocket watch with a sigh.

He didn't want to go and wake the demon, disgust crept up his spine at the mere thought of seeing the foul creature again.

"Young master…" the demon set his pocket watch back in its place, "I'll be tending to my duties now; I will be back at the usual hour." Ciel nodded and looked to the floor as Sebastian moved and opened the door.

"Please, for your own safety, do not leave this room…"

He shut the door, not waiting for a reply, straightening himself once he did so before he walked to the young demon's quarters, his impassive mask coming to slip back over his features easily. His thoughts, on the other hand, were something he could not mask.

_I must find a way… I have to; I will. I will find a way to release him. I have to find a way to free my master from that vile demon…_ He'd been thinking the same thing for far too long, but he'd yet to come upon an actual idea.

His thoughts were pushed away though as he headed straight toward the large black doors at the end of a dark corridor. Sebastian paused momentarily, taking a breath before he knocked softly on his "master's" bedroom door.

"Come in," the demon's voice echoed softly from inside the room. Sebastian did as told, closing the door behind him silently, his eyes widening just slightly as he looked upon Ciel, surprised to see the boy up and fully dressed.

Pausing from his packing, the boy looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, noticing the butler had his eyes once again before he turned back to his task. Though after a few moments of intense silence, the small demon pulled out a letter and threw it behind him at Sebastian.

"It came this morning; Damian has requested that I come and stay at Lady Odette's mansion for a while."

"You accepted?" Sebastian asked, glancing down at the letter on the floor between them.

"Of course; you, on the other hand, will not be accompanying me," the dark-haired demon replied emotionlessly.

"To keep you safe is one of my duties as your butler, my lord. I think it wise that I come with you."

The younger demon growled and quickly took off his eye patch, allowing his marked eye to be seen as he turned and glared at Sebastian with his scarlet eyes.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Stay in this mansion until I say you can go elsewhere."

The butler stood, allowing no emotion to break his mask as he felt the urge to jump at the boy, take his slim throat between his hands and strangle him until he breathed his last breath. All Sebastian did do, though, was bow to the child before him.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel smirked at the words before waving him off. "Go back to your duties now; I expect for the mansion to be in its current state when I return."

The crimson eyed butler nodded and left the room, clenching his fists in anger as he strode back to the servant's quarters.

This wouldn't end well, Sebastian could see that clearly. Ciel's spirit was trapped, cursed to follow his body wherever it happened to go. The idea of Ciel alone and near Damian only angered him further. It was like sending a sheep alone into a forest full of hungry wolves.

"He received an invitation today," Sebastian began the moment he entered his bedroom. Ciel looked at him, curious; the butler approached the bed and gave a long, tired sigh.

"He'll be visiting Lady Odette's for a few days; he ordered me not to follow him there…"

Ciel sat up, surprised. "What! No, I'm not going alone, Sebastian! Especially not if Damian is there… I have a bad feeling about him… Don't leave me alone!"

Sebastian looked at the boy, his eyes shining with a sort of sadness. "I can't; I am under orders."

Cobalt eyes looked down at the ground sadly, "I don't like this…"

"Neither do I…" the butler said through a sigh, "Our bond is strong though, I will be able to speak to you through telepathy. If you are ever in danger just open your mind; I will always hear you."

Ciel nodded and dread coursed through him despite the reassuring words. "…When is he leaving?"

"In just a few minutes."

The boy groaned. "I… Goodbye then, Sebastian. I'll see you in a few days…"

The butler watched his master leave the room through a wall without waiting for him to reply.

XXX

By the time Sebastian checked his watch again, an hour had passed, and he finally proceeded with his daily routine, though he still hadn't stopped thinking about his little master. It was driving him mad, _his_ Ciel, alone. Alone with the vile demon he was forced to call master. Alone with Damian. Odette was no threat, he knew that, because even though Damian was a butler—_her_ butler—he was the one who had control over the mansion. He held control over Odette.

And although she was a good person, her infatuation with him caused her to fall so easily and Damian used that to his advantage, for his own _interest_. An interest which now reached to Ciel; Sebastian would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to his master's soul.

The demon sighed, his thoughts only depressing him further as he finished polishing the silverware before quickly cleaning the kitchen. By the time he had finished that, half of his duties had been finished and he checked the time, going to clean the library after he deposited the watch back into his pocket.

The library…

Sebastian leaned against the heavy wooden door once he'd shut it and simply looked around the room. It was one of few places he enjoyed spending whatever free time he had. He'd always come and sit, reading books for hours with Ciel's spirit after the sun had set.

The butler smiled softly, looking at a book near the couch. It was Ciel's favorite.

Sebastian walked over, took the book in his hand gently and set it carefully on the bookcase once he'd made sure there was no sign of dust on it anywhere. He stared at the book for a moment longer before turning around and picking up the few other books that lay scattered around the room.

"_Sebastian…_"

The butler started slightly, almost dropping the books in his arms as Ciel's voice rang in his head.

"_Young master? I can barely hear you…_" Sebastian concentrated, trying his hardest to not lose his connection to the boy.

"_Listen… I'm in danger; it's Damian… He wants me; he's after me!_"

"_He's after you? Did he hurt you?_"

"_No, but I can't guarantee that he won't… Sebastian, please, I need you!_"

Sebastian looked around the room helplessly, his grip tightening on the books in his hand.

"_You know I can't leave here…_"

"_You're my butler as well!_" Ciel shouted suddenly, "_I order you, Sebastian, come and protect me! Hurry, before it's too—_"

Suddenly, Ciel was gone.

"_Young master…?_" Sebastian tried to reach Ciel's mind, but his attempt was in vain. The books fell from his grasp as he stormed out of the library.

"_Young master!_"

Pain pierced through Sebastian's mind abruptly, almost making him tumble down the marble staircase before him. After a moment a deep, familiar voice accompanied the excruciating headache.

"_Too late, Michaelis…_" Damian chuckled.

_That… That bastard!_

Sebastian growled demonically, a dark, dangerous aura coming to loom over his shadow. His pupils turned to slits as his eyes glowed a demonic red.

"_No. I will not let this happen!_" Sebastian ran, with speed only a demon could possess, toward Odette's mansion.

_Hold on, young master, I'm on my way…_

* * *

><p><strong>Writer-san: *chuckles* Evil start, I know.<strong>

**Ciel: Hey, this is not as bad as I thought:-?**

**Sebastian: I am starting to hate someone already-_-"""**

**Writer-san: :-s Hope it's not me, now my dear readers! Let me present you the first two OC characters in Kuro III*drum roll* Lady Odette and Dammy-kun!^^*jumps and hugs Damian***

**Damian: Get. Off. Me-_-"" and please introduce me properly."Dammy-kun" that's disgusting.-_-**

**Writer-san: Moo, that's not a nice way to talk to your mom!*likeabossface***

**Damian:-_O…You are my mom?**

**Writer-san: *whispers to the readers* I am actually his girlfriend but he would never admit it;))**

**Damian O_e….Excuse me?No, no, no!-_- You are too immature and to ugly and nobody will ever want to*beep* you….at least I know that I never will-_-**

**Writer-san: O_O…wha-How dare you?DX**

**Damian: What?*smirk* It's the truth too much for you to handle?**

**Writer-san:-_-""That's it, it's settled, Damian will die in this fanfic…**

**Damian: O_o…Oi!-_-**

**Writer-san: Don't you "Oi"me! X( I am angry at you!**

**Damian: And am I supposed to care?-_-**

**Writer-san: GOOOOOOOD! X(((((**

**Damian:No,I am Damian-_- **

**Sebastian:*pats Damian's shoulder*you!-_-We need to talk, demon to demon.**

**Damian: ^_^ Sure, as long as I get away from that creature*points at Writer-san***

**Writer-san:-_-_|_**

**Damian:*smirk* you'd wish kiddo.**

**Writer-san: You are not going anywhere mister!*grabs Damian by the ear and forces him down on the chair***

**Damian: Au!Woman! What in hell? X(((**

**Writer-san: You will sit there until I say you can move and you as well, Sebby-kun!-_-**

***Both demons sit, grumpy***

**Odette:*grabs Writer-san's arm shyly*Ne, Writer-san, I am still here if you forgot about me…**

**Writer-san: No dear, I was about to get to you as well^^everyone, this is Odette:D**

**Odette: Hey Everyone! ^^*waves***

**Writer-san: Okay^^, you three gentlemen-_-, make place for the lady now!**

***Odette sits near Ciel***

**Odette: Hello^_^**

**Ciel: umm…Hi, welcome to Kuro III…I guess…**

**Odette: You are cute!^^ Are you free on Saturday?;;)**

**Ciel: O_O…Oi! Sebastian…T_T**

**Sebastian: I am sorry, but the young master is mine-_-…**

**Odette: Oh..:|Sorry…*looks at Damian***

**Writer-san: I like you Odette but sorry….Dammy-kun is mine!-_-*sits in front of Damian***

**Damian: Tck…Women-_-**

**Writer-san: Yes! ^^Women rule! Now then to my dear readers…If there is any reader reading my story O_o...thank you for reading the story! **

**Please tell me what you think, I really wish to know^^ Also I hope to update as soon as I get my 2****nd**** chapter back from my editor. If I don't get to update the story until Christmas, I wish you now a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!*throws confetti* May all your dreams and wishes come true!:3(I certainly wish to have readers at this story ))**

_**~"I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!^_^~"**_

**~Writer-san (Yeah, changed my signature because I have many accounts on which I post this story, I am having this as a signature; so you guys can recognize it's the same writer. Also I lose track at my names in my author notes, finally decided to have only one signature.)**


	2. His Butler,Too Late

**Hello!^^ I am back with chapter 2 of "Kuroshitsuji III:Forever with You":D**

**First of all, I want to thank to all the people that read the first chapter and another BIIIG THANK YOU…to the ones that reviewed my story and added me to alerts! I love feedbaaaaaaack!^^**

**Damian: Okay…shut up and get on the with the chapter, your damn readers…if anyone out there still remembers you even started this story, waited far too damn long for this chapter-_-**

**Writer-san: -_-"Aren't you just a sweetheart….Dammy-kun*glare***

**Damian:^_^…*winks to the ladies* Hello there, ladies*smirk* Ehem* clears throat* All Kuroshitsuji characters and Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso and the rest of the….."plot"-_-"" and OC ©to the retarded writer next to me…*points at Writer-san***

**Writer-san: -_-…Thank you,Damian, that was lovely.**

**Damian: My pleasure…^_^*fake smile***

**Writer-san: Enjoy the chapter!^^**

**Kuroshitsuji III: Forever with You**

**Chapter 2: His Butler, Too Late**

Odette dug her silver fork into her food once again as she stared down at her plate, listening to the laughter from the other side of the table, laughter which she couldn't bring herself to join in because, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out just what was so funny. She glanced up, though, when the room quieted and looked at Damian, who was leaning close to the small demon next to him, whispering something into his ear which caused the boy to roar with laughter.

The green eyed demon smirked as the young Phantomhive continued to laugh uncontrollably, pounding his fist against the table. Odette glared at her guest.

"That was too good, Damian," the boy wiped the tears from his crimson eyes and giggled softly. "It's a shame that Sebastian hasn't got your sense of humor." The elder demon's smirk grew wider.

"Why, Earl Phantomhive, you flatter me..."

Breakfast continued on in that style, the two males chatting and whispering to one another, ignoring Odette completely. Eventually, she'd had enough; she set her fork aside and cleared her throat just loudly enough to catch their attention. But as soon as their gazes rested on her, Odette blushed and let her hands fall into her lap.

"Um... I was wondering..." she began, rubbing her hands together nervously under the table, "Would you...maybe like for me to play the piano for you? Damian won't be able to show you the gardens because of the rain..." her voice lowered with each word she spoke. "As mistress of the mansion, it's my obligation to entertain you to the best of my abilities... That is if you'd like, Earl Phantomhive..."

Damian and Ciel blinked and considered her expressionlessly for moments, their continued silence causing Odette's cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

"Yes," Ciel finally said with a nod, "Yes, I would love to."

Odette brightened slightly and watched Ciel turn his head back to her butler. "Anyway, you were saying, Damian?"

The girl glared at the earl as he and Damian resumed their discussion.

_That brat! Getting all of his attention... Damian is MY butler!_

Odette took her glass of water in hand and took a drink, letting her eyes fall on Damian. He was whispering something into Ciel's ear again. _I just...don't understand this,_ she thought, lowering the glass slightly. _Damian never acts like this with me... He's never so relaxed and talkative..._

Ciel grinned at whatever it was that Damian had said and ran his hand down the man's arm. "You truly are a fine demon, Mister Armageddon."

The water glass cracked in Odette's tight grasp as she watched Damian smile at the comment. "Young Mistress!" Damian was up immediately at the sound, rushing to her side.

"Look at your hand, young mistress! Oh dear... What happened?" the butler kneeled down, taking a white cloth from his pocket before taking her hand gently in his own. Odette could do nothing but stare, watching as the blood poured profusely from her hand, running down her arm and onto her dress, staining it a deep crimson.

By the time she could force her eyes away from her wound Damian had freed it of the transparent shards and was wrapping her hand in his cloth. As his long, nimble fingers danced across her skin, Odette began to hate the gloves that encased his hands. She wanted to feel his skin against hers; she wanted to feel his touch, to have it warm her entire body with its tenderness. She wanted... She wanted it all; she wanted all of him, but that seemed rather impossible.

Odette sighed sadly, glancing down at her hand once more. _Must I hurt myself to get your attention, Damian?_

"There," Damian declared quietly, standing up and looking at her with a smile, "Be more careful, young mistress, we wouldn't want you to hurt your beautiful pianist hands." Odette nodded, keeping her gaze from meeting Damian's as the man stood still in front of her, as if waiting for some sort of dismissal.

When silence was the only thing that met his ears, Damian reached out and placed a gloved hand on Odette's shoulder gently. "What's wrong, young mistress?" his question was nothing more than a whisper between the two of them. Odette didn't move but her eyes roamed over her lap—over the blood which stained her beautiful dress. She pulled gently at the material with her unscathed hand.

"Oh dear," Damian said quietly, his eyes catching sight of the blood. "We'd better go and change your dress, young mistress." The butler smiled, watching Odette nod and stand up. She walked over to Ciel and forced out a smile.

"It seems that I won't be able to play for you today. I'm sure, though, that the library would interest you much more than my piano playing. Why don't you wait for me there?" Ciel nodded without a word.

"Excuse me then," she bowed and began toward the stairs, Damian following behind her silently as they made their way down the main corridor and approached her room. Odette stopped in front of her door expectantly; Damian opened it for her.

The girl stared through the open door for a moment, letting her eyes travel across the spacious, dark blue room before she entered, walking to the center of the room to wait. Damian wasted no time, stepping quickly toward her large, dark, wooden wardrobe and opening it. He took out a white and blue silk dress and moved to set it on Odette's queen sized bed before turning around to face her.

Odette took her eyes from the white curtains which framed the tall windows across from her and looked up at Damian.

"Undress me," she spoke.

Damian remained expressionless in the wake of her words and Odette continued to look into his eyes. Finally, he nodded and approached her, bending down to remove her shall.

Taking the opportunity presented, Odette sent a sharp kick to her butler's chest, catching him off guard. He stumbled backwards, his back landing on her bed. She smirked and climbed on top of him, placing her hands on either side of his head. She looked him in the eyes, lust apparent, but he only continued to stare, impassive.

"My lady?"

If Damian had needed things spelled more clearly for him then his wish would have been granted when Odette began to kiss and lick at his neck. Her intentions were now blatantly clear; Odette pressed her body closer to his, her small hands roaming over his clothes. Their lips collided just as she forced her hand into the demon's pants hungrily.

Damian's eyes widened at the action and he made to push her away. "My lady, as much as I'm tempted to accept this offer, I feel obligated to mention that we have a guest downstairs. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Odette ripped her hand from his pants and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You are _my_ butler!"

Her scream echoed through the room in the silence that followed, broken only by her heavy breathing. "You are my butler," she repeated, more quietly, "which means that your undivided attention should be given to me! _Only_ me."

Damian looked at her, slightly surprised, but chuckled playfully. He watched her face redden in anger and moved his hand, letting it carefully caress the girls' cheek.

"Do I detect some jealousy, my lady?" Odette flushed a deeper shade of red at his smirk.

"J-Just shut up and kiss me..."

He propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips to hers. The blue eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned before she forced him back down and took control of the kiss.

"You are mine, Damian," she whispered against his lips before moving away from him slightly, grabbing his tie a moment later, forcing him up. Odette looked into his green eyes, "Mine and only mine, Damian."

"Yes, my lady, but now… I really must go and keep our guest entertained. You wouldn't want to stain your reputation with bad hospitality." Odette nodded in understanding before getting off the man slowly.

"Tonight," he said quietly as he stood up, keeping his eyes on her, "we shall continue," he glanced toward the bed as he paused. "Tonight, when there will be no one to rush me and I can give all my attention to you."

Odette blushed at his words and turned his head in embarrassment when she caught sight of his seductive smile.

"Yes, Damian…" she cleared her throat and when she looked back up at the butler her features were free of emotion, though Damian could still spot a slight dusting of pink across her cheeks.

"But now, I am tired; I would like to rest."

With a nod the butler helped her out of her dress, folding it perfectly before removing her corset. Odette wrapped her arms around herself as Damian crossed the room. She watched him for a brief moment before shifting her eyes downward to the dark green pentagram in the middle of her chest, just above her heart. The tattoo-like contract mark stole her attention long enough for Damian to return to her side with a white nightgown. Odette took the garment and slipped it on before climbing back onto her bed, wasting no time as she quickly snuggled underneath the warm covers.

"Sweet dreams, my little swan."

Odette's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice and she looked toward the door, catching the sweet smile upon Damian's face for just a moment before she closed her eyes, a smile present on her face.

The moment the door clicked shut before him, Damian's smile faded, instead turning into a look of disgust. He stood still before the door for just another second before turning on his heel with a snort, turning himself in the direction of the library.

_I believe it's time that Earl Phantomhive and I discussed a rather _interesting _matter_.

Damian smirked at the thought as he entered the library, watching as Ciel's attention was taken away from the book before him as he did so. The smaller demon set his book aside after a moment and regarded Damian with curiosity as the elder took a seat near him.

"You said before that you've something to share which I might find interesting?"

Damian tilted his head slightly, letting a grin stretch across his lips as he spoke, "Most interesting indeed, Earl Phantomhive. It's about Michaelis…and your soul."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

XXX

Odette walked closer carefully, her small bare feet having not made a sound as she approached the library. Just a step away from the door, she leaned in and pressed her ear against it, listening to the dull echoes of her butler and Ciel's voices. What was being said was lost on Odette, as she could make out next to nothing, but when she heard footfalls near the door she quickly ran and hid beneath an old table across the room.

The white cloth hid her well enough as Ciel threw open the door with a demonic growl, "Where is that damned soul! We've got to get rid of it, Damian!"

"I agree, but Michaelis is close… What say we play a little game of hide and seek with him?"

Ciel snorted, "Yes, fine, but before the day is out I want that soul detached from my body."

"Of course, young lord."

The two smirked at one another before heading off through the long corridors, continuing to plan. Once their voices were just echoed memories Odette came out of her hiding place, her eyes turned down to the floor in sadness.

_That poor spirit… He doesn't have a clue of what awaits him…_

Odette sighed tiredly and sat down on the stairs in front of the main door.

XXX

Sebastian had been soaked in the ceaseless rain mere moments after he'd crossed over from the demon realm, where he and his master resided, and into the human one. It had been too long a trip, but he'd refused to use a portal. They were used primarily for emergency anyway; they drained massive amounts of energy and on occasion were nothing more than traps set by other demons. So of course he'd refused to use any portal which led into Damian's domain.

He was here now at least, arriving in front of the manor after taking a shortcut through the woods. Sebastian slowed as he climbed the few stairs to the door and took in his surroundings before he knocked. Footsteps came nearer from the other side rather quickly and he straightened himself, ready to be greeted by the smirking face of the creature he most hated.

So he was surprised when the door opened and revealed Odette looking up at him with a soft look in her big eyes. She smiled at him.

"You're awfully late, you know? Come in…" she opened the door wider so he could enter. Sebastian was hesitant as Odette began to walk away, thinking that this was just one of the many traps Damian had surely set for him.

"You'd better hurry if you want to stand a chance at saving your master's soul."

Those words forced Sebastian to enter and close the door, following after Odette moments later. She led him to a door, which he could only assume led down to the basement, and headed downstairs; Sebastian followed her silently. The clicking of his shoes and her bare feet against the rock stairs were the only sounds in the abandoned looking place, lit only by a small chandelier.

She came to a stop in front of a large wooden door where a statue of a corpse-like knight stood, sword in hand. Odette turned and faced Sebastian.

"This is where Damian spends his time, creating several things… This here," she gestured behind herself, "is one Damian is most proud of. Given the name Beelzebub, he allows no one, save for Damian, past this point."

Sebastian studied the statue for a brief moment before letting his gaze sweep around the area, noticing the occasional remnant of Beelzebub's slaughtering about the floor.

"What…exactly is in that room, Lady Odette?" Sebastian set his gaze back upon the girl as she smiled.

"It's my guess that behind that door is the only place where Damian would hide your master's soul." She paused and glanced toward the stairs before she quickly moved away, tucking herself in a corner. "I suggest you move quickly, Michaelis."

Sebastian nodded and moved toward the statue carefully. "I don't suppose you're human," he spoke to Beelzebub.

The statue didn't move.

Sebastian waited for a moment, and when it seemed like nothing would happen he went past Beelzebub to open the door. Coming to life the second Sebastian moved beyond him, Beelzebub suddenly raised his sword and stabbed Sebastian from behind. The demon flinched slightly when the statue drew it's sword from his body and Sebastian, not wasting a moment, spun round and kicked at the statue. Beelzebub stumbled for a moment and fell to the ground, but he was up again quickly and trying to stab Sebastian again.

The demon was too quick, though, taking a moment once some distance was between them to look down at his blood stained vest.

"Oh dear, what a mess…"

Beelzebub raised his sword and moved toward Sebastian, letting the weapon fall with intent to cut through the demon again. Ever prepared, Sebastian blocked the blade with his knives, causing the statue to stumble backward long enough for him to land a kick to the knight's head.

Watching as the statue's head rolled away from him on the floor, Sebastian brushed off his coat and turned to open the door again just as Beelzebub's body hit the ground with a _thud_.

In almost no time at all, though, the two parts of the statue began to grow back what they were missing, leaving the demon standing before two large knights with swords, ready to attack.

Sebastian felt his brow twitch in annoyance, a sense of déjà vu sweeping over him.

_Damian, this creation of yours… Did you learn nothing from the last time we faced one another?_

The two corpse-like figures jumped into the air and attacked Sebastian full force. Each was easily blocked before knives were thrown at both of their heads; they stumbled slightly but continued to approach Sebastian. One raised its sword and attempted to cut Sebastian, who dodged the attack, causing the knight's sword to get stuck in the wooden door. It pulled the sword free quickly and turned back to Sebastian, the both of them beginning to encircle the demon.

Just as they moved to attack again, Sebastian jumped into the air, throwing his knives again, this time aiming for each knight's heart instead. His attack seemed to do nothing, he noticed once he'd landed, but after a moment both statues stopped moving and fell over a moment later.

The demon waited, watching carefully, to see if they would rise again. They didn't.

Odette came out once the battle was over and offered Sebastian a sad smile, "I must leave now. I can't let Damian see me…" The demon nodded and reached for the doorknob, listening as Odette's footsteps faded away. He turned the knob once he was sure she was gone and frowned; locked.

Sebastian sighed, it was just like Damian to do such a thing; he kicked down the door without another thought and entered the room.

The chamber he entered into, the snake's den, he thought wryly, was shrouded in darkness, but Sebastian could see those poisonous green eyes gleaming at him through the darkness.

"It took you long enough, Michaelis. Of course I did expect you to handle the task rather easily; Beelzebub was designed purely for the disposal of humans far too curious for their own good." Damian's deep voice echoed through the room softly.

It was no surprise to Sebastian to learn that Damian had expected, most likely even planned, for him to make it this far.

"She has a sweet soul, Odette, and cares for relationships. I knew she'd show you the way here eventually," Damian explained, "She would hate for your relationship with your master's soul to end now…"

"Where is he?" Sebastian didn't dare let his anger show through; he wouldn't show that weakness to Damian.

"You see… In that regard," the sound of fingers snapping echoed and the chamber lit up, "my mistress and I differ." Damian tilted his head to the side as he smiled at Sebastian, gesturing for him to turn around. After doing so, the demon met the glaring gaze of Ciel.

"Sebastian…" the low growl was followed by footsteps as Ciel moved toward Sebastian, grabbing the elder by his collar and yanking him down. "You hid this from me! How could you do this you…you liar!—you pathetic excuse for… You are my butler! My servant! The one I trust!"

Sebastian stared into the eyes of the demon before him, listening as the boy rambled and shouted in his face, and once the boy stopped speaking Sebastian pulled himself from his grip. "I am not _your_ servant," he spoke matter-of-factly, bringing his left hand up to his lips. Using his teeth, Sebastian slipped the glove off his hand to reveal the symbol of their contract branded into his skin.

"Currently, I am contracted to Ciel Phantomhive's _soul_. Not to you."

The demon before him gritted his teeth as tears of anger welled up in the corner of his eyes. "_Liar_; you belong to _me_! I am and always will be your only master!" Ciel stormed past Sebastian to Damian's side.

"Damian! Detach the soul from my body!"

Green eyes glinted as the butler smiled wickedly. Ciel turned and smirked at Sebastian, feeling triumphant. "Now, Sebastian, it's time you learned who your master truly is; it's time—"

Ciel's words died on his lips, replaced instead by a groan of pain as he felt something stab him through the stomach. His gaze dropped down and, to his horror, saw a demon's sword protruding from his stomach. He turned his head and met Damian's emotionless eyes as the demon pulled the sword from his stomach and took out a cloth to clean off his blood.

Sebastian's face mirrored the horror Ciel felt as he watched the blood gush from the small demon's mouth just before he collapsed to the floor.

"W-what did you do? I… I told you to…get rid of the soul!" Ciel spat angrily, looking up at Damian with wide eyes.

Damian threw the soiled cloth at Ciel, "I did what you asked. By killing you the soul is set free. If the body isn't alive then the soul shall be lost, an easy capture for any hungry demon."

Ciel trembled, from anger or shock Sebastian couldn't tell, though he assumed it was a mixture of both.

"You… You bastard! Y-you cheated; you're a disgusting…lying—"

Damian hauled the dying demon up by his hair, bringing their faces close together.

"I fulfilled our agreement, it's your own fault for not specifying how I was to go about it, so don't you dare insult me, _brat_!" He sneered at Ciel, throwing him back onto the ground, turning away a second later and heading to the door.

"You…!" Damian stopped and turned to look at Ciel, watching the boy thrash about on the floor. "You are the foulest creature… Y-you disgust me!"

"Fortunately enough, I can live with that."

Damian smirked and walked on past Sebastian, who still stood in shock of the strange turn of events. "First to the finish then, Michaelis?" he whispered into Sebastian's ear before a dark chuckle escaped him.

It was still many moments after listening to Damian's departure before Sebastian could bring himself to move toward Ciel. But finally, he approached the younger demon that lay in a pool of his own blood, struggling to breathe, and kneeled near him.

Ciel looked up into Sebastian's crimson eyes and grabbed the man's coat weakly, showing that he wanted the butler to get closer. Sebastian bent low, turning his head and letting his ear fall to his master's lips.

"Se—bastian… N-never put y-your trust…in other d-demons…"

With that last statement Ciel's body stopped moving and relaxed. Sebastian moved and looked into the boy's empty crimson eyes.

"That was something I wish you'd learned in the beginning…"

The demon sighed, placing his hand over Ciel's eyes to close them before he got up and left the room. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the fate that had befallen the demon; he'd hated him, and now Ciel's soul was in jeopardy because of him—so alone and without protection.

"…But there is one place…"

Sebastian stood outside the manor for a moment, not realizing that the rain had stopped as his heart beat quickly thinking of the possibility.

It was the only place; the place where all souls arrived.

The Death God's society.

XXX

Odette sat on her bed, humming along to the soft tune which was being played by her music box. She was waiting. Waiting for Damian; he was smart, she knew, and would figure out what she'd done sooner or later. It wouldn't end well and she was prepared for the punishment Damian would give to her.

_It's not like I could suffer anymore than I already do…_

The music stopped; she gently closed the box and placed it on the bed near her, listening to the footsteps that were now approaching her opened bedroom door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the punishment, for the pain.

The footsteps stopped.

"Why did you do it?"

Odette's eyes opened wide as she listened to his saddened tone echo through her room. She turned around slowly and met his gaze, his very _hurt_ gaze.

She adopted a surprised expression. Of all the reactions she'd expected, prepared for, this was the one she had never thought she'd see. She'd never even imagined seeing Damian _emotionally_ hurt by her actions.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, no sound escaping her though as she watched him sigh, watched _tears_ form in the corner of his eyes.

"…You said you cared for me, that you wanted to make me happy… You lied, Odette, that's all you humans ever do, lie."

His tone turned from sad to bitter and he turned to leave; Odette jumped up from her bed and hurried after him.

"Damian, no! Wait, please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he turned around after hearing her words and saw her kneeled before him, crying at his feet.

"I was…jealous, a fool. I hated that you gave him the attention I thought should have been mine…" she shook her head, "Michaelis…he cares about him—that soul—I saw it when he arrived… I wanted for them to be happy, I wanted for them to have what we never will!" Her sobs continued on, "You don't love me…you never will, but I want for us to be happy… I want for you to care for me like Michaelis does for him."

Odette quieted, her body shaking with sobs. Damian grabbed her and pulled her up gently, forcing her to look up at him with bloodshot eyes. He smiled and took out a tissue, wiping away her tears carefully, treating her as if she were a precious porcelain doll.

"A woman, no matter how deeply she loves him, should never kneel before a man, be he human or demon," he spoke absently, playing with a lock of her soft hair.

She nodded, smiling sadly, and kissed him. He responded to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing himself to her as the kiss grew hungrier. Damian sucked gently on her lower lip, asking for entrance; she responded with a low moan.

The demon groaned, pinning Odette to the wall nearest them, kissing her more aggressively than before. Her hands began to roam, exploring his well-toned body as his lips moved to her neck.

"I love you! I love you, Damian!" Tears started to well up in her eyes again as she repeated the words. "I want to go away with you, Damian, to start a new life, to have a family with you!" Damian smiled and licked away the happy tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"You are right, I don't love you, but…I can always learn," Odette looked at him, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"You…?"

He nodded to her unasked question, a loving smile flitting across his lips. Odette gasped and giggled.

"Oh, Damian!" she hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Always so strange a scent it was, like he wore some type of cologne. Whatever it was though, she adored it.

"You're my world, Damian; I'd do anything for you." Odette caressed his head as he began to kiss her neck again, but those words caused him to pause and look up at her.

"…Anything?"

"Yes, of course, anything," she hugged him tighter.

"Then…may I ask one single favor of you?" he pulled her closer to him.

"Of course, my love, whatever you want," Odette replied, closing her eyes, having never felt so happy in her life, even as Damian moved away from her slowly.

Her eyes opened wide seconds later as she felt a burning pain spread through her stomach. She could feel warm blood begin to stain her nightgown, could feel it dripping down her thighs. Odette looked down, seeing that Damian's arm led into her stomach; he'd thrown a punch straight through her. He looked up at her, a wicked grin on his face.

"Die."

He took his fist from her stomach as blood dribbled out from her mouth and down her chin and she slid down the wall and fell to the floor.

"Oh dear…" Damian remarked, looking at his blood stained glove; he knelt down and removed the soiled glove, afterwards letting his hand dangle before her eyes. Odette watched as the symbol of their contract faded from his skin.

"N…No…" she gasped.

"With this, my services to you have been completed."

He removed his other glove and tossed them both onto the floor in front of her. Tears of pain and sorrow ran down her cheeks as she glanced from the gloves on the floor to Damian's smirking face.

"Goodbye, _my lady_…"

The demon's smirk never left his face as he rose and turned on his heels, leaving her alone in her room without a backward glance. Her small body shook as her heart began to feel heavy; she watched him leave, averting her eyes to his gloves once she could no longer make out his figure from the darkness of the corridor.

Odette took the gloves in hand and inhaled their scent. They smelled of him, the man she'd loved with all her being, the demon who'd betrayed her, throwing her away when there was no longer use for her. She tried to sit up, but she no longer had the strength to so she just continued to lie on the carpeted floor, clutching Damian's gloves to her chest.

"Death…? Is this all, Damian…? This pain, this fate, is nothing compared to what you've caused to my heart…"

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she closed her blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Odette: O_O….*looks at Damian sadly* Why?:(<strong>

**Damian: -_-"Tck…don't look at me, ask her!*points at Writer-san* She's the one who created this lovely plot….**

**Writer-san: Sorry Odette, I like you, but nobody touches Dammy's jewels! Except for me!-_-**

**Damian:*facepalm* You are sick…woman-_-**

**Writer-san: No! I don't like to share what is mine, hmpf!**

**Damian: ….**

**Sebastian: *glare* I am going to get my masters soul….won't I?**

**Writer-san: ^_^mmmn, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Sebastian: *facepalm* I hate this story….**

**Ciel: Why are there two versions of me?e_e *does a mirror game with demon Ciel***

**Writer-san : Okay! Everyone be quiet! *clears throat* Thank you…I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I can say this, things will get better and there will be other wonderful OC characters and I plan to make an even deeper plot:D**

**Also, I posted fan art on facebook,(The link is on my page) made by my best friend^^ It's a drawing with Damian and Sebastian. I will continue to post fanart soooo, if you are interested, click the link on my page^_^**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story! I hope to update soon!**

**All my love!*blows kisses***

**~Writer-san**


	3. His Butler, Second Chance

**Kuroshitsuji**** III: Forever with You**

**Hello!Hello!Guess what?**

** I am not dead! :D**

** I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but I hope it will be worth it. This is one of the best chapters I have ever written so far. I am proud of it!^^ In this chappie I have a few OC, I hope you will like them and the chapter as well:p**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reads the story and thank you to the ones that reviewed! Reviews are air to me!**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**Rest of the crap+ OC © the retarded spazzy writer, Tears0fLove**

**Enjoy the chapter!^^**

**Chapter 3: His butler, Second Chance**

Sebastian ran through the forest knowing that he needed to get to the Shinigami Society as quickly as possible. A thought gnawed at him though and stopped him in his tracks; he needed help. He would never be able to enter that sacred place on his own.

"Well hello there hottie…"

Sebastian's mind screamed out once he'd heard the annoyingly familiar voice behind him. It told him to run—to get as far away from the repulsive creature as he could, but he knew he couldn't. He had to help his master. So with a long, heavy sigh, Sebastian turned to face the red haired reaper.

"Grell Sutcliff…"

At the mention of his name, Grell grinned widely and hugged himself. "Long time no see, my dearest Sebastian! Oh, I am so lucky to have finally found you! You look handsome, as always!"

The crimson-eyed demon over whom Grell had been fawning stared at the man dispassionately as the reaper continued on. Finally, Sebastian held up his hand and Grell fell silent.

"I require your assistance in getting to the Shinigami Society. My young master's soul has been set free; he could be captured by anyone."

Grell's smile dropped at the mention of Ciel.

"Yes… Oh yes, but you needn't worry for him, Sebastian. Will captured his soul and they're currently deciding on what will be done with him, since he is such a _special_ case…"

Grell's eyes lit up after a moment as if he suddenly remembered something, "I heard a rumor that all this happened because of that demon, Damian Armageddon… Is it true, Sebastian?"

Sebastian stared at the reaper expressionlessly and watched, after moments of silence, as Grell's eyes sparkled as a blush painted his cheeks the color of his hair. "Will, Sebastian and now Damian! Oh, I'm surrounded by such handsome men! Could life get any better?"

The reaper's comment caused Sebastian to grimace in disgust, "Please refrain from making such distasteful comments in my presence as you assist me in getting to my master's soul."

Grell snorted, approaching Sebastian. "Why do you put so much effort into that little shrimp, Sebastian? I'm sure if you just think about it, you'll realize that his soul isn't worth it. And now that Damian has set him free, it's no longer your concern…"

Sebastian glared at the reaper and shoved his hand into the redhead's face.

"It _is_ my concern; I have a contract with that soul and I _will_ get him, with or without your help."

"Fine, fine," Grell sighed out reluctantly with a roll of his eyes, "but remember, you still have a favor to pay me." Sebastian's lips twitched downward and he closed his eyes, refusing to look into the twinkling ones of the reaper across from him as he built up the resolve to go through with this.

_Forgive me, young master…_

Once his crimson eyes opened again he grabbed Grell's chin and forced himself to look romantically into the other man's eyes.

"Oh, Sebastian, my fallen angel! Your eyes are the most beautiful jewels in the whole of the world!"

Grell's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as he spoke, watching for only a moment as the demon lowered his head. His eyes widened a moment later when Sebastian's tongue came to lap at the reaper's neck; Grell could almost feel the steam coming off his body at the mere touch, and nearly fainted as Sebastian began to suck and nip at his neck.

"Sebastian, yes! Yes, bite me! Make me all yours!"

Before the redheaded reaper could get too excited, Sebastian pulled himself away from the man and smirked at him.

"You'll receive the rest of the treat once I retrieve my young master's soul."

Grell squealed loudly, bouncing up and down. "Let's not waste any time then, Sebastian! While I enjoy your kisses, I can't wait to see what you can do in bed!" Slashing at the air with his death scythe, Grell opened a portal before them.

"To the Shinigami Society!"

Both men stepped into the portal and were transported inside the mighty building just seconds later. Their presence caused several Shinigami to stare awkwardly at Sebastian, while others just continued to pass by unfazed.

"We're going to the room where all the souls are bottled," Grell explained, motioning for Sebastian to follow him.

The demon nodded and moved to follow him, but just as he took a step a slim death scythe came down from above him, aimed for his head. Sebastian easily stepped out of its path, letting the scythe get lodged in the floor instead of him. He glanced up then, seeing the short, black hair of a familiar reaper.

"Grell Sutcliff! What's this disgusting creature doing here?" Will demanded, his yellow-green gaze resting on Sebastian's figure as he adjusted his glasses.

Grell grinned widely when he looked up at the black-haired reaper to explain, "Oh, Will! He's here to retrieve Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

Will sighed and looked at the demon, considering for a moment what to do with him it seemed.

"I see," he said, dropping down to the floor, "Follow me then…"

The reaper began to head down the stairs, signaling for the two to follow him; the trio walked through the long, white corridor and into a large white room. They passed by several reapers that were taking care of souls, continuing on to the end of the room, where Ciel's soul was chained to the wall.

"Young master!" Sebastian, on instinct, went to Ciel's side, but Will stopped him before he could move.

"You're not allowed to touch him, demon. Not until his fate is settled." Sebastian looked at his master, who was bound by silver chains around his neck, hands and feet, with an upset frown set firm on his face. That frown only deepened when the boy opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Sebastian…? Sebastian…what's happening?" his voice was hoarse and as weak as the boy looked. Sebastian looked to Will, expecting an answer.

The reaper adjusted his glasses with a sigh, "His soul is currently in a very complicated state. Although you have a contract, you can't eat his soul since it requires a body. Since he's been detached from his body and can't move on to heaven or hell, he _should_ haunt as a ghost. But…"

Sebastian listened to as Will paused and glanced at the small boy who could barely stand on his feet. "But?"

"He's weak," Will continued, "I don't think he'll survive more than two hours."

Shaking his head, Sebastian said only a single word, "No."

Will stood silent for a few moments until he sighed, "There might be another way," he said begrudgingly, "But now that Damian has taken interest in him it's extremely dangerous."

Sebastian noticed that it seemed almost as if Will was trying to talk himself out of even speaking of the option, yet he continued on regardless. "The only option is to bind the soul to something—to reincarnate."

"Rebirthing the soul into another body?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, it will open another chance for your contract to complete, but though your contract will remain the same, he will lose his memories." Will motioned toward Ciel though his gazed was fixed upon Sebastian.

"Once he's reborn, he'll no longer remember you or your contract with him; will be a completely different person with only the soul you remember. You will go through a lot of trouble to gain his trust and claim him again, so think carefully."

"Sebastian…" the three of them turned their attention to the boy bound to the wall. "D-Don't…let them take me away from you, Seb…Sebastian." Ciel's voice was nearly a whisper as the fear became apparent in the boy's mismatched eyes.

The demon looked at his master sadly, wishing he could find a less dangerous option to fix this, but knowing there was nothing else. "Young master, this is the only way, but don't worry through our contract I will know… I'll know when to come and take you with me. I only hope you don't push me away…"

After speaking, Sebastian took off his left glove with his teeth and bit into his wrist while he pulled out Ciel's ring from his chest pocket. He opened the stone and let six droplets of blood fall into the ring. Once he closed it the stone began to change its color from blue to the purple tone of their contractual symbol.

Sebastian placed the ring back into his chest pocket and smiled at Ciel, "When the time comes for you to come with me, this ring, now imbued with your most important memories, will help you recover some of what you've lost."

Ciel relaxed as he heard Sebastian's explanation, though he looked sadly at the floor as Sebastian said, "It's the only way we can be together."

"So, Ciel," Will broke in once silence fell over them all, "Do you agree?"

Ciel nodded without much hesitation.

Will nodded in response and stepped back, now turning to speak to Grell, "You, Grell Sutcliff, will make sure Ciel Phantomhive is reborn as a human." He adjusted his glasses and left the room without another word as Grell approached Ciel and tilted his head to the side.

"Just know, whomever you turn out to be, you will always remain my enemy in love… Sebastian will always pick you over me."

A smile almost crept onto Ciel's face at the redhead's comment. Grell then took up his chainsaw and cut the chains which bound the boy, beginning to absorb him in a vial just seconds later.

Ciel's body started glowing at he looked gently at Sebastian.

"I will never forget you, Sebastian." The boy closed his eyes as his soul was absorbed completely into the vial.

Sebastian smiled dejectedly with a heavy heart, shaking his head, "Young master, you're such a liar…"

Grell placed the vial safely into his chest pocket and turned to Sebastian, "Well, my darling Sebastian, until the shrimp grows up, you can stay with me!" He giggled softly, pressing himself to the demon, but Sebastian quickly pushed him away, earning a whine of protest from the reaper.

"No, thank you, I have other _serious_ things to take care of…"

As he spoke a dark aura began to grow around him; he turned to leave then, leaving a confused Grell looking slightly scared yet rather excited.

"Oh my, what is it that could've gotten you so angry, Sebastian?"

XXX

Once Sebastian had managed to return from the Shinigami Society, he was heading quickly back through the forest to Odette's mansion. He was determined to squeeze every ounce of information from the girl as was possible, in any way he could.

Arriving before the large doors of the manor, Sebastian could feel his anger more acutely and he knocked on the doors, almost incapable of waiting for his call to be answered.

No one ever came.

At the continued ignorance, Sebastian relied on his senses to try and locate Damian's aura, but it looked like the man had left long ago. Realizing that, the demon attempted to open the door. Upon finding it locked, Sebastian's anger reached its peak and he punched his way through the door.

The manor had been plunged into darkness, but Sebastian made his way up the main stairs calmly, keeping an eye sharp in case he ran across a trap Damian might have left. He wandered through the dark corridors for a time before he started sniffing out any other presences left in the manor.

It wasn't until he'd come near the main corridor that he caught a hint of blood coming from one of the rooms. His pace quickened as he began to search, approaching the room whose door had been left open. When he stepped over the threshold he noticed a silhouette crumpled on the floor and walked near it, narrowing his eyes when he recognized the figure lying on the floor.

Blood poured from Odette's stomach wound, her face pale and weak; Sebastian caught Damian's scent on her and sighed, kneeling near her weak form.

"S-Sebastian…is…is t-that y-you?" Odette's voice cracked from strain as she forced herself to speak. Sebastian looked at her and moved, slowly placing her head into his lap.

"Damian did this?" he asked the question despite knowing the answer.

A tear slid down Odette's cheek as she cracked her blue eyes open to look at him.

"I-I don't…understand… I loved him…so much; he was everything t-to me. Ever since…that night…"

_Odette screamed as her father threw her small, eleven year old frame onto her bed roughly. She scrambled once she hit the bed and reached for her pillow, more specifically, the pistol she had hidden underneath it. Grabbing the weapon in her small hands, Odette aimed for her father's leg._

"_You're going to shoot your father, Odette?" the man growled at her attempt as he spoke and slapped her hard across the cheek._

"_Your father—who's worked his ass off for the likes of you! You should get down on your knees and lick my boots for what I've done for you, you brat!" He hit her again, smirking at the cry she let out when he pushed her skirts up roughly to caress her legs._

"_Please, please stop… I-I don't want this… Please; I've had enough…I beg you, s-stop…" the girl covered her face, hiding the tears streaming down her cheeks with her hands. She'd never felt so disgusting._

_Her father roared with laughter. "But Odette," he said, licking his daughter's neck, "You've been such a bad girl tonight and I'll have to punish you…" He grinned, forcing her onto her stomach before he tore the dress from her body, leaving her naked._

_Horror-stricken, Odette's eyes widened as she heard her father unbuckle his belt behind her. She shut her eyes tight as she realized what was going to happen, clutching a pillow tightly in her arms while her father pushed her hips up in the air. He smacked her behind several times with his belt before slamming himself inside her fragile body._

_Odette screamed at the intrusion and tried to get away, but her father's grasp was too firm. She continued thrashing only succeeding in causing her father to get further angered and so he hit Odette over the head with a lamp._

"_Shut up!" he roared and the girl did so immediately, sobbing quietly into her pillow instead while her father continued to thrust himself into her harder._

_Thoughts screamed through her mind as she took her father's "punishment," _Please…help me…someone—anyone! Help me; make him stop! Please, please! Anyone, HELP ME!

_A sudden hissing sounded through the darkness of the room and at first Odette thought she'd imagined it, but then she noticed it, in a corner of the dark room. A long figure crawled through the darkness to her bed. Her blurred vision from the hit to her head kept her from focusing her eyes to make out just what it was that continued to come toward her._

_The creeping figure approached the side of the bed nearest her and hissed again, and this time, Odette got a good look._

_It was a snake._

_And a curious snake indeed, with a dark greenish-black body and poisonous-looking green eyes that seemed as if they were staring directly into her soul. She trembled as she looked into its eyes and stared in horror as she heard its hissing turn into a deep chuckle and then…_

"_You poor thing…you're afraid of me? You oughtn't be, as you are the one who summoned me." The shockingly soft, deep voice echoed mysteriously in the dark room. Odette glanced at her father after a moment, who continued to abuse her body, apparently unaware of the snake that was hissing at her, revealing a long, thin tongue._

"_You don't need to speak; I've heard your pleas and come to help you—to offer you a deal…a contract."_

_Odette continued to sob in pain as she listened to the snake's words, "I can grant you any wish—fulfill your every desire, give you the ultimate protection… Get rid of that vile human…all in exchange for your soul."_

M-My soul_, she thought, knowing he could hear her words, _what do you mean…?

_The snake began creeping toward her again and climbed the foot of the bed, approaching the girl's face once he'd set himself onto her bed. His eyes bore right into hers._

"_I'll grant your every wish and serve you until you die, and when the time comes for you to pass on, your soul will belong to me to devour. But, of course, if you make this deal with me, you will never be allowed to pass through the gate to Heaven nor Hell."_

_Odette clutched the pillow tighter as she stared into the snake's green eyes, thinking over his words for only a moment._

My soul, that's all you desire in exchange? Take it! I don't care, just save me!

_Hissing evilly, the snake slithered onto her body, not paying any mind to the shiver Odette made as his cold skin made contact with hers. He crawled down her arm, reaching the expanse between her breasts, where her heart pounded quickly._

"_Give me the order…"_

_Odette closed her eyes and screamed as she heard her father grunt, signaling his release as he forced himself into her more roughly._

"_KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW AND END THIS PAIN!"_

_The snake grinned and opened its mouth, revealing sharp fangs which he dug deep into her chest without pause. The blood that had been drawn from the action mixed together with the venom from his fangs and morphed itself into a dark green pentagram over her heart._

"_Yes, my lady…" he said and the pentagram, then, began to glow, changing from a greenish-black color to the same poisonous shade of green as the snake's eyes._

_The very next moment, Odette felt the weight of her father removed from her body and heard his terrified screams echo through the room. She clenched her eyes shut tight and covered her ears with her hands as the screams quickly perished._

_The room was left in an uncomfortable silence, leaving the trembling Odette unsure of what had happened. She was startled further by the pair of strong arms that scooped her up gently, but she laid her head on the strong chest that she was pressed against and began to sob._

_Whoever it was that held her rubbed her back to comfort her before speaking, "It's over now, my lady."_

_It was the same voice she'd heard before._

_Odette relaxed at the sound, ignoring the blood that had started dripping onto her floor from the wound on the top of her head. She only moved to grab weakly for the man as he laid her back onto her bed and went to leave._

"_Wait…" she whispered out, "I wish to see my savior's face…"_

_Turning around to face her, the dark figure moved closer and bent down for her inspection. Odette, however, was falling unconscious and only managed to see the same mysterious poisonous green eyes the snake had had._

_XXX_

_When Odette's blue eyes finally opened again she gazed around her tiredly, noticing that she was still in her room—her perfectly arranged, warm and welcoming room. Odette blinked several times at the sight before her, making sure she had awakened fully._

But…last night…?_ she thought confusedly,_ Was it all a dream…?

_Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as the sound of footfalls approached her bedroom door. She forced herself to stand quickly, hissing as pain shot through her head and down her entire body. She ignored it though as she watched the doorknob turn, a horrified look upon her face for a moment before she scrambled for her pillows, sighing in relief when she found her gun._

_Odette's hands trembled as she pointed the gun at the door, intent on shooting whoever was to walk into the room. She faltered, though, once a tall, dark haired man in a butler's attire stepped into her room. It was still too dark for Odette to see the man's face and so she kept the weapon aimed at him; the butler watched her for a moment then looked to the gun. Finally, a smile slid across his features. That much she could make out as he bowed to her._

"_Good morning, my lady," he greeted, walking to the window to draw the curtains._

_She recognized the voice. It was the same from the night before, but now it brought her no comfort and she started on him._

"_Who are you?" she spat, tightening her grip on her pistol._

"_You'll need more than a gun to kill me, my lady," the butler said, drawing the second curtain to let the room become illuminated by the warm sunlight._

_Odette shook her head vigorously at his words, "Answer me: who are you?" she demanded again._

_He stood still for a moment with his back to her before he finally asked, "Don't you remember your savior?"_

_With those words he turned to face her, his features now lit up as a mischievous smile spread over his beautiful face. Odette dropped the gun the moment she looked into his green eyes as she studied his face._

"_I…I apologize," she stammered, blushing as she looked at the floor, "For…well, you know." Odette motioned toward her pistol as her voice continued to quiet with each word she spoke. "Old habits…you know?"_

_The butler's smile turned more understanding and he nodded, "Indeed."_

"_You…"she brought her gaze back up to him, "You're a demon…aren't you?"_

"_Indeed," he said again, "And, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you be kind enough to name me?"_

_Odette stared at him outright now, becoming more fascinated by him as each second passed._

"_A…name?" she asked, confused. "I…well I don't really know… Didn't you have a name before? I mean…everyone is born with a name, I'm sure…"_

_The butler looked at her interestedly, "I was born with the name Damian. Damian Armageddon."_

"_Damian…" she said testing how it felt on her tongue._

_Odette nodded; it suited him. "What a beautiful name…it will due."_

_Damian bowed to her, "You are most kind, my lady. Now, if you will excuse me, I have breakfast to prepare before I tend to your healing wounds." He checked his pocket watch as he spoke and headed to the door._

"_Damian…?" she called out to him shyly._

_The demon turned to look at her with a questioning gaze, "Yes?"_

_Odette smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you for listening—for saving me… Thank you…for everything…"_

_Damian stared at her impassively before nodding and leaving the room without a word._

_Odette hugged herself once he left her and lay down, leaning back against her soft pillows as she closed her eyes._

"_What a wonderful man—a perfect man; my savior… My Damian…"_

Odette smiled sadly with tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she finished recounting the memory.

"I loved him so dearly…and I thought he'd cared for me as well. It wasn't until these last few months that I began to realize that I was only a toy—that he was only using me for his own interests. But I don't understand…where did I go wrong? I…I only loved him with all my heart…" She clutched Damian's gloves more tightly to her chest as she continued to sob.

"That was the biggest mistake I could've made…"

Sebastian stood silent as he thought deeply about something she'd said.

"Interests? What interests?"

"Everyone has a weakness, Sebastian, you should know that better than anyone."

Sebastian laughed quietly at her statement, but his face was again serious within a mere moment. "Damian, though…? I never would have guessed; I'd been convinced he'd only ever cared for himself."

Odette shook her head slowly and said, "No… No, but he'd like for it to be that way."

Sebastian stared at her silently, waiting for her to let go of Damian's secret, and after a moment, she did.

"Coralia Armageddon," she whispered, "his daughter—his creation."

"Creation?" Sebastian questioned.

"She's a powerful demon, very much so… Created from a dead female body and a part of Damian's own soul—making her all he was never able to completely be. She feeds on demon souls and Damian…he's madly in love her. He claims she's the perfect daughter—the perfect servant. She is all he cares for and has ever wanted."

Sebastian looked at her surprised, realizing just how deeply sick Damian really was; he sighed.

"Have you ever seen her, Lady Odette?" he asked, watching as the girl closed one eye in pain and shook her head.

"No, I haven't… I assume he's keeping her safe somewhere until she grows even more powerful. All I know is that she's killed many demons. She is indestructible—a demons' worst nightmare."

Sebastian replied bitterly, "Like father, like daughter… So her weakness…is it Damian?"

"Perhaps not," Odette said. "I could see the uncertainty in Damian's eyes when he told me how dearly she loves him."

Sebastian nodded and smirked, "Damian never did have luck with women."

Odette smiled at the comment as she grabbed Sebastian's wrist, coughing up blood. "Sebastian…you're powerful, but you must get stronger. In order to kill Damian, you must kill Coralia…"

"Yes, I understand, " the demon said as he closed his eyes with a sigh, knowing that he'd have to get rid of them before Ciel was reborn, as there was no way he'd be safe with Damian lurking about.

Sebastian brought Odette's blood-stained hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Thank you, my lady, for sharing this with me."

A small smile appeared again on Odette's face, "Go. Go to Earl Vlad Andone's mansion; he's a friend I used to always visit around the holidays—he was like a brother to me…" Odette paused, pushing the memories from her mind.

"He lives in Romania," she went on, "in the Transylvania region and contracted to a female, Anastasia Elvira…"

Sebastian's face paled at the mention of the demon's name as he remembered the last words she's spoken to him the last time they'd seen one another.

"_If I ever, EVER, see you again, Michaelis…! I swear! I'll chop off your balls and stuff them into your mouth! Then I'll rip off your head and set it ON FIRE!"_

An unpleasant shiver ran down Sebastian's back at the echoed memory in his mind.

"She hates Damian," Odette said weakly, "They used to be close though, when they'd been angels…"

"Yes," Sebastian replied, "That story is well known, just as known as Damian and Anastasia's mutual wishes to kill one another."

"Two demons are better than one," Odette said knowingly. "I wish you luck, Sebastian… I hope that everything turns out well with Ciel…and, who knows, maybe we'll…meet again…in another…life?" Odette's body relaxed in Sebastian's arms as she pondered that final question, a single tear running down her cheek. Her blue eyes closed for the final time.

"Lady Odette," Sebastian said quietly, letting her tear fall onto his glove. He watched the crystalline liquid dissolve into the material covering his hands before he smiled sadly at the dead girl in his arms.

"Damian never deserved your love or your tears."

Scooping up her lifeless body, he headed outside and rounded the mansion's corner, placing her corpse on the ground. Sebastian took up a shovel and dug her grave, and once he was satisfied he took the girl back into his arms and placed her into the grave. While he arranged her gown and placed her hands over her stomach he caught sight of the gloves she still held onto. Sebastian considered taking them for a moment, but knew that her love for Damian had been so deep and he decided he'd bury her with them.

Once he'd clambered out of the grave he sent her one final glance before he began filling the grave, "I'm not the right creature to be saying this, but…goodbye, Lady Odette. May you rest in peace, you deserved that much."

After he'd finished, Sebastian placed a single white rose on the grave before he straightened himself and turned to leave.

"Poor girl," a voice sounded from the trees. Sebastian turned his head and saw the form of a young looking female ghost. He watched her as she watched the grave and said, "She had such a gentle heart… I hope her soul is at peace."

Silence flooded the space between them after that until Sebastian moved forward to say something to the young girl, but she disappeared just as he moved.

_To Transylvania then…_ He sighed and brushed off his tailcoat before he began on his journey.

XXX

Raindrop drummed heavily on the windows of the Andone mansion. A very young and short, skinny, brown haired boy slapped his forehead in exasperation as his servant's continued to shout and whine.

"We're so sorry, Master Vlad!"

A blond boy wailed at Vlad's table along with his twin sister, both wearing traditional Romanian outfits. The boy clad in a white shirt, brown pants and boots, while the girl, who wore her hair in two long pigtails was dressed in a white blouse, a long white skirt, black apron and boots.

"_Si, signore Vlad!_ (1)I didn't mean it either! I promise it won't happen again, so please don't be mad! _Mi dispiace molto, signore!"_(2)

A short, plump, Italian cook with high pitched voice began crying alongside the other two wailing servants. He wore a plain white chef's suit, white apron and chef's hat that rested on his bald head.

Vlad scowled at the cook as he watched his black moustache twitch as he ate and cried simultaneously.

"Oi, Tardinni! Stop that! You'll eventually choke and die, just causing Anastasia to have even more trouble with you!"

The man, Tardinni, blinked back his tears and continued to eat his pie silently, sniffling every now and again.

Their master, Vlad, watched them carefully from underneath the fringe of his brown hair with his twinkling green eyes. Though he was short for his age, he was a force to be reckoned with.

The doors to Vlad's office opened after a few moments and a tall, beautiful woman with silver-white hair entered, also dressed up in Romanian clothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, her blood red eyes glaring at the three servants.

"I'd appreciate it if you three would stop your wailing and get downstairs to fix what you _accidentally_ ruined. _Now_."

The three being spoken to, straightened immediately.

"Yes, Anastasia! I promise not to disappoint you; I'll clean the kitchen—make it sparkle! And then, if you're tired, I can give you a massage, my dear angel," the blond boy said, caressing the lady's gloved hand as he started complimenting her, his dark eyes nearly sparkling.

"Ion! Stop flirting with Anastasia and get to work!" his sister whacked him on the head as she scowled.

"Fine, fine, Mara, no need to hit me…" the boy whined as he left the room mumbling.

Anastasia snorted at the two and turned her glare to the cook.

"Tardinni! Stop eating; get to the kitchen! The master's dinner was supposed to be served half an hour ago!"

Tardinni stuffed the rest of his pie in his mouth and swallowed. "_Si, signorina Anastasia, subito,_ (3)I will serve it in no time!"

The cook burped and Anastasia looked at him disgustedly, "_Scuzi_, (4)I ate the pie too quickly, but better out than in! Ohohoho!" He roared with laughter as he went down to the kitchen.

Anastasia shook her head and smiled at Vlad.

"Master, why don't you come rest in the living room; dinner will _hopefully_ be served soon." She took his documents and began sorting them as Vlad yawned and stretched in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good—"

"MISS ANASTASIAAAA!" Ion shouted out her name from downstairs. The maid rubbed her temples, feeling anger boiling up inside her.

"What now?"

She smiled at Vlad quickly, "Excuse me, Master…" She stormed off to the kitchen and the corridors were filled with the whines. Vlad sighed and rubbed at his own temples tiredly, "Good for nothing servants," he muttered. "I still wonder why I hired them."

The young Andone went down the stairs and past the kitchens, glancing inside to see what was going on as he passed by. Anastasia stood, cutting vegetables while Ion drooled over her and Mara cleaned up shards of plates that had been broken minutes before. Tardinni was in a corner of his own, singing a heartfelt rendition of a _Tarantella_ while cooking, what Vlad assumed, was his dinner.

Vlad sighed once he'd slumped into his armchair, feeling so tired that he almost considered skipping dinner just so he could get some sleep. The brown haired closed his eyes and relaxed himself; he was close to falling asleep and a knock sounded at the main doors abruptly, giving him a start.

The boy raised a brow and leaned back in his chair, "I wonder who it could be at such a late hour…and in this weather, even? Anastasia, there's someone at the door!"

He waited for her to come for a few long moments, but when there was no sign of her, Vlad stood up, slightly annoyed.

"No need to worry, servants! I'll answer it, that's what a master's job is anyway…" he mumbled sarcastically under his breath, opening the door.

"Alright, who the hell—"

Vlad's eyes came into contact with a waist initially, but he quickly looked up and came to stare at a dark haired butler. His eyes widened at how tall the man was.

"Pardon my arrival at such a late hour, but is this the Andone mansion?" the butler asked politely. Vlad nodded, unable to look away from him.

"Is Earl Vlad Andone still awake?" Sebastian asked.

"You're looking at him…" the boy replied unhappily.

"Strange… The master of the house answering the door?" Sebastian studied the boy's appearance for a moment as Vlad scoffed.

"19th century, everyone for themselves, you know… Now, who are you and what business do you have here?" Vlad asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Sebastian bowed to the boy, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, previously butler to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I've come because I need to speak with Anastasia…"

Vlad stood there, deep in thought for a moment. "Hmm, _Sebastian Michaelis_… Yes, Anastasia mentioned you before."

"Oh?"

"Yes, something about you being a double crossing swine… Ciel Phantomhive, you say though? The name rings a bell…must be that English brat," he explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Sebastian raised a brow at the name, as the boy was even small than Ciel had been.

"May I come in, Earl Andone?"

Vlad cocked his head to the side at the question and studied Sebastian carefully before he sighed.

"My gentle Romanian heart won't allow me to leave a butler out in the rain, despite the time and my fatigue… Yes, fine, you may come in, but explain to me what you wish to discuss with my maid."

The boy stepped aside and opened the door slightly wider to allow the butler to enter; he closed the door behind him and motioned ahead to the front hall.

As the two males headed into the living room the white haired maid and blond twins came out from the kitchen.

"Ion, how many time do I have to tell you that you don't wash vegetables with soap? Really, I wonder what's up in that head of yours!"

The maid scowled at him and the boy looked around, noticing Vlad, who was talking with the black clad butler.

"Anastasia…who's that?" he asked, pointing out the butler.

Anastasia turned to look at who it was the twin was pointing at. The next moment she found herself blushing with widened eyes as her gaze met that of the butler's.

Sebastian smiled at her, "Hello, Anastasia, long time, no see, isn't it?"

She could only continue to stare at him and Vlad raised a brow at her strange behavior. "Anastasia, are you all right?"

The blush that had painted the maid's cheeks pink suddenly turned red from anger.

"**MICHAELIS!**"

Anastasia growled, grabbing Ion by the hair and throwing him at Sebastian's head. He stepped aside easily, letting the blond slam against the wall behind him instead. Ion let out a whine of pain and slid, unconscious, to the floor. At the failure, Anastasia grabbed several items around her and began to throw them at Sebastian.

Vlad looked horrified with her action.

"Oi! Anastasia! Stop throwing things…and people! You're destroying my mansion!"

The butler dodged each of her attacks and, finally, the maid jumped like an angry white tiger toward the butler, wanting to grab at his neck and scratch his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my master's mansion! What business do you have here! Answer me! You've three seconds before I kill you and throw your useless body out into the rain for the crows to eat! _Speak_!" She dug her nails into his coat angrily as she shouted.

"Damian Armageddon," those were the only words he spoke.

Anastasia's eyes widened at mention of the name.

"What about him?" she said, her teeth clenching as she narrowed her red eyes at him.

"He's toyed with my contract, now my master's to be reincarnated. My master will never be safe with him alive; I must destroy him, and know that you want the same…"

The maid snorted and let go of his coat, "I don't need any help from _you_, Sebastian; I can handle it very well on my own, thank you."

"Then don't help me dispatch him, but I do ask that you allow me to stay here and train. Damian is one of the strongest…" Sebastian explained to the fuming woman.

"And why should I help you! I despise you just as much as him! You tricked me—used me when I was most vulnerable, ignorant to the ways of demon kind!"

Anastasia finally stopped speaking and turned to leave, shaking her head, "I don't even know why I'm still speaking to you… Get out now before I rip off your face!"

"I know Damian's weakness."

The maid stopped, "He has a weakness, really?" She turned to him, "Spit it out then!"

Sebastian smirked at her, "But it's so late…why don't we discuss this in the morning?"

Anastasia growled as she stomped her way back up to the butler, not needing to look up to him to glare as they were nearly the same height. "No; I'll not help you nor will I allow you to stay here until you've told me… Hang on…"

She bent slightly to sniff his jacket and then looked at him curiously.

"Odette," she said, and at the mention of the girl's name, Vlad's attention was piqued.

"What; Odette? You've seen her; how is she? I haven't seen her since last Easter, is she alright?" Vlad approached Sebastian, spouted questions wildly.

The butler sighed and turned his gaze to the young boy, "I'm sorry to admit…Lady Odette died earlier today."

"W…What?" Vlad gasped, staring at the man, his face horror-stricken. "No! No…y-you're lying!"

Anastasia crossed her arms, "Are you the one that killed her, Sebastian?"

"No," he replied with a glance to her, "Damian did because she helped me find my master. If I had known, I could've saved her, but I arrived too late. She was the one who told me to come here and help you; she was the one who informed me about Damian's weakness."

"That…" Anastasia sighed, "makes this a completely different matter then. Master Vlad?" she looked to her master in question, watching as the boy trembled, his fringe covering his eyes. Anastasia's gaze softened and she placed her hand on her master's shoulder comfortingly. Vlad looked up at the touch and his teary eyes fell on Sebastian before he yanked away from the maid's grasp.

"Odette… My dear, sweet friend… She's… She's…_dead_…" the tears threatened to fall from his eyes as they continued to bore into Sebastian's.

"You… I'll allow you to stay," his voice quivered while he spoke, "but under one condition. When you battle Damian, if one of you is to die, it will not be her. You will protect your master and my maid; if you don't think you're capable of doing so then leave now."

Sebastian smiled at the boy's words, "I understand, but do not fret, young earl. I am, after all…" the demon placed his right hand to his chest. "One hell of a butler…"

Anastasia's eyes rolled as she heard the line; Vlad simply nodded and blinked back his tears. "I'm tired, Anastasia…" he said, turning to look at his maid.

"Take me to bed then make sure to prepare a room for Sebastian, along with some fresh, dry clothes. In the morning, you'll show him only what he needs to know."

Anastasia smiled and bowed to him, "_Da, __st__ă__p__â__ne__._"(5)

Vlad nodded and headed toward the stairs. Anastasia followed him after speaking to Sebastian quickly, "Wait for me here."

Sebastian nodded and began to take in the room as he waited in one of the armchairs and warmed his hands at the fire. The room wasn't terribly fancy, but it was warm and welcoming, just like the master the manor. The walls were a dark reddish-brown and decorated with several stuffed animals as well as animal skins and furs. A large brown piano was set in one corner of the room and two rifles sat crossed over the fireplace.

"Tell me now, butler," Anastasia said when she returned several minutes later, taking a seat near him. "What is Damian's weakness?"

"Coralia Armageddon," he replied in a tone just as serious as her own. She raised a brow at the name.

"Damian has a wife?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"She's his daughter—his weakness. Odette explained that she's a killing machine, feeding on the souls of demons."

Anastasia shivered, "Geez, I wonder who's the mother…"

"She wasn't born," Sebastian told her, "She was created. You know he always had a liking for creating, ever since he'd been an angel. He's always liked to have power so created her—made her his perfect daughter so that he could acquire even more power through her."

Anastasia placed her hand to her forehead. "That guy…he's gone mad…"

Sebastian nodded, moving the wet tailcoat he'd taken off nearer to the fire to dry it.

"I can only assume that he wishes to become the ruler of the three realms. You were lucky you had me when you were banished to Hell, as for him… I'm sure the years he spent there weren't kind to him."

Anastasia glared at him and snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself, Michaelis. You did what was necessary when you were tasked with taking care of a fallen angel. He deserved what happened; we were both banished because of him so don't you dare pity him." The maid spat.

Sebastian smiled at her, "I wasn't intending to. Back to our discussion now, our only option is to kill Coralia in order to weaken him. Only then will we be able to kill him." The butler leaned back in the armchair and Sebastian took out his pocket watch to check the time.

"I wonder what she looks like..." Anastasia thought deeply about it before Sebastian said easily, "Well, my dear Anastasia, picture a female version of Damian."

The maid grimaced, "I'm horrified…"

Sebastian chuckled. "Honestly, it wouldn't be too bad. Think more delicate, easier to approach…not to mention if—" Anastasia punched him in the shoulder.

"You never change, Sebastian," she chuckled. He finally placed his watch back and looked to her. "It's been a long time since we last talked like this, don't you agree?"

She nodded and looked at the fireplace. "Yes… Hey! Don't you even dare think I've forgiven you for how you used me! I still despise you; that will never change!" Anastasia crossed her arms and snorted while Sebastian chuckled playfully.

"Of course."

"It's late," Anastasia finally said, standing up after she glanced at the grandfather clock. "I'll show you to your room." Sebastian nodded and took up his tailcoat. Both servants left the room and climbed the stairs to the servant's quarters. Anastasia opened a door and lit up the room.

"This will be your room, it best be to your liking." Sebastian stepped inside and looked around the room.

"It'll do," he replied.

The maid nodded at him, "Good. You'll need to wake at half past seven in the morning. You'll meet me downstairs, meet the other servants and discuss the schedule. So I suggest you rest, you've run quite a distance, after all."

Sebastian smirked, "It was merely a walk." His reply caused her to snort.

"Men…" she shook her head. "Goodnight, Sebastian," she said quietly and turned around, but just as she made to leave Sebastian asked her a question that stopped her dead.

"What, exactly, are you to Master Vlad?"

She turned, after a moment, and looked at him, her eyes wide. "Pardon me?"

"Your master asked me to protect you—to make sure no harm comes to you. To ask for such protection for someone…surely you mean something to him."

Anastasia stared at him for a long moment before closing her eyes with a soft chuckle. When she opened her eyes again she looked at Sebastian, a smirk now on her own face.

"I'm just one _bloody_ servant."

The maid left then, closing the door behind her and leaving an amused Sebastian in her wake. The demon turned around and looked at his brown wallpapered room. He took off his vest and coat then and set them down on the small chair before he took off his shoes and sat down on the bed. It was very warm and soft.

Sebastian lay back on the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he thought of the events of the day, only now realizing how lonely he now was without his master. Seeing Anastasia with Vlad, getting to witness their close bond, didn't help him either.

He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly, chuckling as he thought over Anastasia's words.

"A _bloody_ servant, you say? Interesting…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Si, signore Vlad!= <strong>_**In Italian language" Yes, sir Vlad".**

**(2) "**_**Mi dispiace molto signore!" = **_**I am so sorry, sir!"**

**(3) "****Si**_**, signorina Anastasia, subito!" = **_**Yes, Miss Anastasia, right away/immediately"**

**(4) **_**"Scuzi"=**_** (This is pretty obvious XDD) Sorry.**

**(5) "**_**Da, **__**st**__**ă**__**p**__**â**__**ne**__**.**_**"** = **This phrase is in Romanian language^^(My native language, iiii!^^), it is a Romanian "Yes, my lord" XDD GAWD, I love the way it sounds. **

**Writer-san: *throws with random furniture after Damian* You son of a bitch! You liar! Are you cheating on me?XC**

**Damian:*hides behind an armchair* O_O Calm down you crazy woman! Who the hell gave you that idea?-_-**

**Writer-san: Well, I don't know, apparently you have A GOD DAMN CHILD! XC**

**Damian: *facepalm* -_- You wrote this story, so it's your fault!**

**Writer-san: Haaa?DX Don't give me that! I know you are cheating on me, you bastard!**

**Vlad: Guys, what's wrong…?**

**Damian: Woman, you are crazy and STUPID! XC**

**Writer-san: Shut up…DUMMY-kun I am the one who created you and I can always kill you!XC*grabs him by the shirt***

**Vlad:*worried face* Guys, I think you should calm down…**

**Damian: Kill me you say? Go ahead! Do it! XC I want to see if you have the guts to do that!*glares***

**Vlad: GUYS! *approaches them* I am sure there is a way we can solve this thing out without-**

**Writer-san & Damian: STAY OUT OF IT! XC**

**Vlad: o.O….**

**Anastasia: Leave them alone*bored face* they always fight like that, every damn day…**

**Damian: I am out of here! XC*storms out of the room and slams the door shut causing for a chandelier to fall down on the floor***

**Writer-san:*yells after Damian* And when you come back you'll pay that as well for breaking it!*points at the floor* XC Sheeeeesh…**

**Sebastian:._. Writer-san, I think it would be wise for you to calm down; Damian isn't even in a relationship with you.**

**Writer-san: Of course not! Damian is gay-_-**

**Sebastian&Ciel&Vlad: O.o…Wut?**

**Writer-san: Haha^_^, kidding, I don't know about his sexuality…yet. He might be bisexual… **

**Sebastian: …**

**Ciel: O_o""…**

**Vlad: Okaaaaay.**

**Writer-san: Now then! ^_^my new childreeeen! Vlad, Anastasia, Ion, Mara and Tardiniiii!*hugs them all* aren't they just charming? They are all Romanian people, except for Tardini who is Italian and for Anastasia who is….a demon. Yeah…so…whatever.**

**So, if any of you readers out there ( if anyone is still reading this…)are interested in Romanian culture, food, language and vampires (TWILIGHT GUYS AREN'T VAMPIRES!X()or anything, I am the woman you can ask!^_^ **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, my editor and I, we both worked hard on it and I hope to post the next one sooner.**

**Reviews and any kind of feedback will be greatly appreciated!**

**I'll now go and search where the green Dammy- bush went….if he dared to touch my anime posters or my Death Note, Damain will die in this story….-_-"**

**Damian: I HEARD THAT!XC**

**Writer-san: Of course you did, I didn't create a deaf child, Dummy-kun-_- Now let me finish here! Thank you…-_-**

**God, this guy *rolls eyes***

**This is kind of the chapter where the plot really starts to get interesting. Also, with every chapter you will find out a little more about Damian's past, which really is an interesting story. I can write a chapter twice as long about his life story. To those who think that Anastasia is in love with Sebastian...that thing will not happen! Sebastian and Anastasia's relationship is like the one of brother and sister. I hate when people usually pair Sebastian with a female demon. His place belongs with Ciel...(In my point of view)**

**I am also sorry I had to kill Odette...poor thing p_q...**

**I'll see you guys on the next chapter of "Kuroshitsuji III: Forever With You"^^**

_**La revedere, amicii mei! (**_**In Romanian language: Goodbye, my friends^_^)**


	4. His Bulter, Accomodating

**Writer-san: *walks in nervously*Um...hello?^_^*takes a deep bretah* OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I KNOW IT'S SUMMER AND MY LAST UPDATE WAS IN DECEMBER(I think) I JUST DIDN'T HAVE TIME WITH ALL THAT SCHOOL, I HAD A HARD TIME! PLUS I AM WRITING ON MY FIRST BOOK AND THAT TAKES TIME SO I AM SOOO SORRRRYYYYY! T_T *falls to the floor, crying***

**Damian: *rolls his eyes* Drama Queen...**

**Writer-san: Shut up, Dummy!-_-**

**Damian:-_- Whatever, I doubt you still have any readers. Not only that you write crap, you are also late with your updates.**

**Writer-san:*angry glare*Will you shut up?XC**

**Damian: Make me-_-...**

**Writer-san: GAAAAH!XC**

**Damian:*smirk***

**Vlad: Oi, you idiots!-_- will you get on with the story?TODAAAY?**

**Writer-san: ^_^ Yeeeess! So...it's been long time since my last update, if anyone is still reading this story, I will tell a few things about the previous chapter, just to refresh your memory. Ciel will be reincarnated, Sebastian finds out from Odette that Damian has a daughter, Coralia Armageddon. He plans to get stronger to kill Coralia first and then to finish Damian once and for goes to Romania, where he meets an old "friend", the demon maid, Anastasia Elvira, the three servants, Ion, Mara and Tardinni, and the Romanian Master, Vlad Andone.**

**In this chapter, you'll find out more about the servants and how the story will go on.**

**Enjoy!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and it's characters.**

**The OC's and plot belong to me!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:His Butler,Accomodating<strong>

The sound of shoes clicking through the still dark hallways of the Andone mansion was the only audible sound in the morning. Sebastian made his way through the mansion to get to the kitchen where Anis-chan told him to be.

The butler went down the main stairs and went to the left part of the mansion where he assumed the kitchen was. As the demon butler was nearing the kitchen, he heard Tardinni's voice singing heartily an Italian song.

"_La donna è mobile  
>Qual piuma al vento<br>Muta d'accento_

E di pensiero.

_Sempre un a mabile  
>Leggiadro viso,<br>In pianto o in riso,  
>è mensognero.<em>"

Tardinni started to taste several sauces, his black moustache moving as he continued to sing. _  
><em>"_La donna è mobile  
>Qual piuma al vento<br>Muta d'accento… __"_

His voice died with the last words and he resumed his singing happily._  
>"E di pensier!"<em>

The cook darted happily around the kitchen, knocking down some things with his fat belly.

"_E….di…"_

The cook turned and faced the other servants with a big smile on his face while singing some complicated scales with the two words.

The cook stopped singing, took a deep breath, "_Penisier!"_and finished with a loud, powerful high note, causing for Ion to whistle, for Mara to laugh and even for the dark haired butler's mouth to escape a deep chuckle.

Tardinni gasped heavily after the note and bowed to the two clapping servants.

"Applause for _grande (1)_Tardinni!" Ion cheered.

Tardinni laughed and wiped his tears of joy. "Ah! _Mille grazie! _I swear I lose two pounds only hitting that final note, ohohoho!" The cook roared with laughter.

The other servants laughed as well and cleaned the kitchen.

Sebastian cleared his throat to catch their attention. The trio's eyes rested on the dark silouhette of the butler. He entered the kitchen.

"Good morning."

Mara stood up and approached him. "Good morning…Mister…?"

"Sebastian." The butler finished for her. She nodded and smiled warmly at him. "Pleased to meet you, Mister Sebastian. My name is Mara, that blond retarded pole is my brother, Ion." She pointed at the boy who stuck his tongue rudely at her.

"And the fat one is Tardinni. He's our cook."

The cook strode quickly to Sebastian, knocking the blond twin with his belly accidentally. He looked at the tall butler, grinned at him and spoke in his loud and high voice.

"_Buon giorno(2), signore Sebastian_! We welcome you to the Andone mansion. You don't need to worry, Romanian people are very kind. I myself was in your state. As you probably figured out…I am not from around here. I come from _bello e magnifico Italia!(3)_ I was a total stranger to Romanian servants, but luckily _signorina (4)_Anastasia helped me to get accustomed."

Sebastian raised a brow at the fat one's behavior.

"Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality." He approached the main table and took in the kitchen sight.

"So, I guess that in the morning you usually prepare the master's breakfast, am I right?" Sebastian asked the other servants. They all nodded. The butler looked around the kitchen and started to gather things to cook a breakfast.

The three servants watched him in admiration as he took care of everything very careful. He smiled. "Well, well, Anastasia takes care of her kitchen very well; I can find everything I need."

"_Si! Signorina _Anastasia is very talented at everything! I still wonder why _signore_ Vlad still employs us. Ohoho…" Tardinni's moustache wiggled as he laughed. "I still remember how he employed me…"

"_You fat swine! You ate all the damn food! Get out! NOW!"_

_A tall man kicked the fat cook out of the restaurant. _

"_No! Please wait! I'm sorry! I can't help it when it comes to food! Please let me in! Mi dispiace!(5)" Tardinni wanted to get back to the restaurant, but the man slammed the door right into his face._

_Tardnni's small black eyes welled up with tears and he started to wail and to roll onto the ground, crying._

"_Nohohoho!" Tardinni continued trashing and rolling his fat body on the street until a boy bumped into him and fell near him._

"_Oi, what the hell?!" _

_The small brown haired boy stood up and glared at the cook. Tardinni looked up and attempted to get up. The fat cook groaned because his belly was too big for him to roll over. _

_Vlad laughed rudely. "Haha, he looks like a fat cockroach." _

_Tardinni's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he hauled at the small boy._

"_You brat! How dare you stumble over grande Tardinni?! The greatest cook in Transylvania!" _

_Anastasia growled and grabbed Tardinni by the shirt. "No, __**fat boy**__! The right question is how dare you make my master trip?! Answer me!" She brought her face very close to his._

_Tardinni looked at the woman and his small black eyes twinkled." Haaa….such an angelic face!_ _Sei__ così bella, signorina!(6)" _

_The fat cook complimented her and blushed even redder than his usual color._

"_Come Anastasia; leave the fat one to wail in peace, we have a lot of things to shop…" _

_Anastasia shoved the cook to the ground and smiled at her master._

"_Yes master!"_

_She followed him happily. The cook glared at the boy and followed them silently behind. Of course, Anastasia noticed him, but she didn't pay attention since he presented no threat to her master. _

_They both arrived at a shop. Anastasia turned and smiled down at Vlad._

"_Master, I am going to shop the things you required, it will take me some time. You just sit here little kitten and don't move." _

_She petted his head. Vlad's face heated in embarrassment and he slapped her hand away._

"_Respect you master, servant! I do not tolerate for you to call me that name!" He glared at her. She simply chuckled and winked to him._

"_Damn demon…" Vlad leaned near the wall and waited patiently. As soon as the maid entered the shop, the fat cook rounded the corner and growled at Vlad._

_Vlad looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

" _You? What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"_

_Tardinni started to call Vlad some rude names in Italian language. The cook wanted to grab the boy, but Vlad started running away. The fat Italian ran after him. The cook was breathing very heavily as he tried to keep up with the kid. _

_A few people were laughing and pointing at the sight of a fat cook running after a skinny small boy._

"_Come here! Get here,_ _è insopportabile bambino!(7)" _

_Vlad suddenly got to a very narrow hiding and slid in there. Tardinni growled angrily and pushed himself into the hiding, but he was too fat to get in and to get out. Vlad's face was squeezed by Tardinni's belly, while the cook was squeezed between the two walls. The fat cook clenched his teeth and tried to get out but he was stuck._

"_Merda…" Tardinni sighed heavily._

_Vlad groaned and sighed as well. "Oh well, I guess we are stuck here until Anastasia finishes and finds me."_

_The cook nodded and stood helpless. Vlad's stomach rumbled from hunger._

"_Oh great, by the way fat guy, you said you were a cook?" Vlad asked the Italian._

"_Not only a simple cook, in my country I was a chef! They sent me to Romania for me to study their traditions and cooking style. I instantly fell in love with the Romanian food and I managed to open a restaurant, but they kicked me out of my own restaurant because I was eating the food for the customers!" _

_Tardinni started crying again. He hiccupped and blew his nose loudly in his cook apron. Vlad stared at him emotionless. _

"_But I don't understand why you are mad at me? Why did you follow me?"_

"_I lost my job and you made a rude joke at me!_ _I just had a bad day!" Tardinni wailed and sniffed his tears._

_The cook's eyes suddenly widened as a hand grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground._

"_Oh, Master! I Are you alright?" Anastasia hugged the boy very tightly to her chest. Vlad spoke in a muffled voice._

"_Anastasia …you are squeezing my face with your…breasts…" _

_The demon maid let him go and giggled._

"_Pardon me, well, now that I found you, it's time for us to return." She took the bags from where she left them on the ground and started to walk forward._

_Vlad turned around and looked at the crying fat cook on the ground. The child rolled his eyes and spoke in a firm voice._

"_What is your name?"_

_The fat cook looked up at him and whipped his nose with his sleeve. _

"_M__io nome(8)? Tardinni, signore...(9)"_

_Vlad nodded and walked after Anastasia._

"_Well Tardinni, if you want a job, follow me..."_

_The Italian's eyes instantly sparkled with hope. The cook stumbled as he followed the boy and the white-haired maid._

"_You have a very kind heart!Grazie tanto, signore!" The cook cried happy tears and squezzed the boy._

_Vlad grimanced. " Oi! Fat one! Get off me!"_

Tardinni whipped his tears of joy as he remembered the memory. Ion simply rolled his eyes at the dramatic cook.

"I was so happy. _Signore _Vlad is one of the kindest masters! I grew to love to cook for him!"

Sebastian watched the human in fascination as he boiled up the water for the tea.

"I see, Tardinni. Well, what does Master Vlad usually eat for breakfast?"

"Oh, he usually eats sweets, _un sacco di dolci!(10)_ Ohohoho!" the cook laughed and joked.

Sebastian's eyes widened as the cook mentioned Vlad ate a lot of sweets. The demon butler's mood suddenly darkened as he remembered that his young master enjoyed sweets as well.

The demon maid suddenly entered the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"_Buon giorno, signorina _Anastasia!" The fat cook kissed her hand politely. Ion glared at the cook and pushed him away. The blond twin grinned and batted his eyelashes at the maid and grabbed her hand.

"Angel! My darling, light of my life! The weather today is so gloomy, but since you came, I feel like the sun came down on earth to me, my sweet angel!"

The maid rolled her eyes.

"Ion-"

"Anastasia! You are the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life! I still remember the day you and Master Vlad rescued me and my sister from the terrible circus…"

"_Stop hurting him, please!" _

_A younger Mara screamed and hit the caretaker in the chest with her fists. The tall bald man slapped her hard across the cheek, causing for the girl to stumble back and to fall on the ground._

_He then resumed his actions. Ion was chained to a wall. He was wearing only his pants, his bare back was filled with bruises and whip marks._

"_I will not stop beating him until you agree to become a prostitute!" The man hauled at the girl and sent a firm slash at her brother's back._

_Ion clenched his teeth in pain and turned to glance at his sister. _

"_Mara, it's okay, it doesn't hurt that much. Your pride is worth it. I love you too much to see you being used." _

_The blond girl looked at him with blood-shot eyes._

"_Shut up!" The caretaker yelled at the blond twin and continued whipping him. Ion closed his eyes and endured the pain._

_The bald man stopped and admired his handwork. He unchained the blond twin and threw him in a cage together with his sister._

"_You have half an hour to decide if you are willing to be a prostitute….if not, I swear I will __**skin**__ your brother alive." He sneered into the girl's face and left the tent._

_The girl looked at his brother and hugged him close. The twin ignored his bleeding back and fumbled with the locket from the cage._

"_Don't worry sister; we have half an hour to figure a way to escape. We will get out, don't worry." He hugged his sister tight._

"_You know, Mara. If we escape…will you marry me, although I am your brother? I love you, Mara."_

_The girl's eyes widened and she looked at her brother amazed._

"_Ion…what do you-"_

"_Anastasia, I really need to use the rest room. Damn it! I thought there was a toilet around here…" The young skinny boy and the white haired maid entered the tent. Vlad glanced around. _

_Anastasia's eyes rested on the both blond twins bodies in the cage._

"_Hm, Master…look there…" She pointed at the cage. Vlad turned to look at what she was pointing. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance._

"_Why are you showing me two caged blonds? I need a toilet!"_

_Mara yelled at them. "Please! Help us! Get us out, I beg you! They will kill us if we don't escape!" _

_Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Who is threatening you?"_

"_The owners of the circus! They are mad! Please, we beg you, help us out!" The twins yelled and wailed at the boy._

_Vlad growled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine! Anastasia, help them out and do it quickly because I really need to find a toilet or else my bladder will blast!" Vlad crossed his legs and hissed._

_Anastasia smiled. "Yes, Master!" She quickly kneeled near the cage. The demon maid grasped firmly the cage door and ripped it off from a single pull. The two twins stared at each other and then at the woman. She smiled at them and helped the girl out first._

_When Anastasia held her hand to Ion, the blond twin grabbed it and started to plant kisses all over. The demon maid stared at him with a disgusted look._

"_You are an angel! You are so beautiful! I met the love of my life!" Ion's eyes sparkled as a string of saliva dribbled down his chin. _

_His sister slapped her forehead. "There goes his love for me…" She rolled her eyes as Ion continued to compliment the maid._

_Vlad was getting really pissed off. "Well, fine we helped you out; let's go…"_

"_Wait! Can't we come with you? We are really hard workers. I can cook and clean, Ion is a very good joiner!"_

"_No thanks, I already have Anastasia, I don't need useless servants." Vlad waved them off._

_Mara grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "Please…we don't have where to go, we don't have any parents." She looked at him with pitiful eyes._

_Vlad looked at her appearance and thought over. The blond girl used to remind him of his sister…his beloved dead sister._

"_Master?" Anastasia called out._

_Vlad gave a last glance to her and the twin. He sighed and removed his arm from her._

"_Fine, but don't expect me to pay you, I will only offer you shelter and food, in exchange for your services."_

_Mara smiled and nodded. "Of course…young lord, thank you."_

_Ion bumped into his sister and started to drool at the maid again._

"_I am going to work at the same place with this angel? This must be the best day of my life!" The twin grabbed her hand again and nuzzled his cheek into her glove._

Ion continued to nuzzle his cheek into the maid's glove, just like he did in the memory. Sebastian, Tardinni and his sister simply stared at him emotionless.

Anastasia smiled. "Ehem, Ion…?"

Ion lifted his sparkly eyes to meet the gaze of the taller maid. "Yes, my angel?"

"Let go of my hand….**now**!" She snatched her hand away and glared at the twin. "Now get back to work! "

Ion whined and started to repair the chair he broke.

While Ion had been sharing his memory, Sebastian had already finished breakfast. He prepared a couple of light sandwiches, apple pie and cinnamon tea.

The two twins watched the butler in fascination as he decorated the mouth-drooling pie.

Ion's eyes widened at the size of onions. "Waaa, Mister Sebastian! It smells delicious! Oi, Tardinni, he's better than you." The twins turned to look at the cook.

The fat Italian's face reddened in jealousy mixed with anger. He walked to Sebastian and petted his back.

"_Signore_ Sebastian! You learned so fast form me! Ohoho!" The fat cook gave a fake laugh.

"Tardinni….you didn't even cook in front of him…."

A heavy silence grew around them.

Tardinni hauled at the twin. "You bastard! _Come osi insultare il grande Tardinni?!_ (11)I am the cook in this mansion!" The fat cook started to cry and to stuff himself with biscuits.

"When I am despressed, I eat!" The cook cried even harder, his tears mixing with the crumbs from the biscuits.

Anastasia rolled her eyes at the fat Italian. "Tardinni, you eat all the time,this time is not an exception."

Sebastian set the pie on the tray and petted Tardinni's back.

"Sir, I was only doing my butler's duties, since Ion was sharing his wonderful memories, I just didn't waste any time, since the Master's breakfast has to be served at 8 am. I would never try to replace you ,sir."

Sebastian smiled at the cook. Tardinni's eyes sparkled as a big grin spread across his fat cheeks.

"Ohoho…such a fine gentleman!" The fat cook whipped his tears.

Anastasia sighed tiredly and cleared her throat.

"Right, Sebastian, you will serve Master Vlad the breakfast while I get to finish the other chores. This way you will also have some time to get to know him better." The maid smirked at him. "Here is the Master's schedule…" She handed the butler a paper.

Sebastian simply nodded and arranged the breakfast smoothly on the tray. He excused himself and left the kitchen. The butler walked through the long corridors of the Andone mansion.

XXX

He wandered to the Master's quarters and walked past the study. The butler knocked politely at the double doors. He soundlessly entered and set the tray near the bed. He glanced around the dark room and noticed the skinny and small form of Vlad.

The boy was curled beneath the thick layers of blankets. His shoulder length brown hair was tangled and messy as he was sleeping peacefully.

The butler went to draw the curtains. "Good morning, young lord." The demon pulled the curtains, letting the warm sunlight reach Vlad's face.

The boy groaned and threw a pillow at Sebastian.

"Five minutes, Anastasia…." He mumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Young lord…I know I am one hell of a butler, but I can't be Anastasia."

Vlad's eyes widened as he recognized the deep male voice. He pulled the covers of his head and met the crimson orbs of the demon butler.

The Romanian boy blinked and stared at him as if he were a dog with four heads.

"Good morning…Sebastian?" He greeted the demon in a question way.

The demon butler grinned. "Ah, so you do remember me. For today I have prepared sandwiches and a traditional English apple pie and cinnamon tea." The butler spoke as he poured tea into a cup.

Vlad inhaled the sweet scent of the tea and smiled. The butler placed the tea cup on the nightstand and turned to place two sandwiches on the plate.

"Here young lord-"

"Neh, give me the pie!" Vlad cut him firmly and looked with sparkly eyes at the pie. Sebastian raised a brow at the boy.

Vlad blinked and coughed. "Sebastian, will you hand me the pie…please?"

The butler shook his head playfully.

_Human children these days….he is so much like my young master…._

The butler felt his heart drop as he remembered how he used to wake his little master up, to dress him and to cook for him. He realized how much he missed his master.

"Oi…I am hungry!" Vlad's yell interrupted Sebastian's thoughts.

"Forgive me…" The butler bowed and cut a slice of apple pie for the Romanian master. He handed the desert to the boy, who greedily accepted it and ate it in silence. Vlad finished eating and whipped his hands on a cloth.

"So, what is my schedule for today, Sebastian?" The boy asked him as he sipped on his sweet tea.

"Well, for today you have nothing particular-"

The butler was abruptly cut as someone knocked at the door. Vlad looked behind Sebastian to the door.

"Yes? Come in…"

The demon maid entered the room wearing an emotionless expression.

Vlad raised a brow at her.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked her and drank from his tea.

Anastasia blinked a few times and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am not sure how to put this Master…well….err…you see, Damian is attacking…"

Vlad's eyes widened and he chocked and spit his tea, however Sebastian remained calm.

"WHAT! HOW?!WHEN?!" Vlad spat as a string of tea ran down his chin.

"Now…he is like two kilometers away from the mansion, I can sense his aura. There is enough time to get you and the others as well." She quickly took the cup from him and took him bridal style in her arms.

"Anastasia! Hold on!" Vlad blushed and held on her tight. The demon maid looked at Sebastian.

"What do we do? We need to get out of here…" She held her master and glanced at the demon butler.

Sebastian rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hm, I have an idea…"

The butler hurried and took a bed sheet.

"We need to distract Damian, to think that the Master is somewhere else. Young lord, I will need to take your nightshirt and Anastasia, I will need your gloves so that he can track the smell."

Anastasia set the boy on the bed and exchanged gloves with Sebastian. She kneeled in front of the boy and undressed him. Vlad blushed furiously and tried to hide his nakedness. The maid wrapped him in the bed sheet and scooped him in her arms.

"What will you do, Sebastian?"

The butler arranged the gloves and held the boy's nightshirt under one arm.

"I will distract him so that he will follow me instead of you, that should give you time to get out of Romania, head to France and sent the servants to Hungary. I will come back to you once I am finished with him.

The demon maid nodded and turned to leave the room. She suddenly stopped and glanced at the butler.

"Sebastian? Take care…okay?" She looked at him with soft eyes.

The butler smirked. "Of course, after all I am one hell of a butler."

She laughed and nuzzled her nose in her master's hair.

"Hold on tight, Master."

Vlad blushed and looked away. "How could I not?"

Anastasia left the room and headed downstairs.

Sebastian waited upstairs and looked how the three servants left and how the demon maid ran with inhuman speed together with her master.

The butler nodded satisfied and headed downstairs as well. He left the manor and headed into a complete other direction.

XXX

The demon butler suddenly stopped running as he noticed and old abandoned cottage.

_This will do…_

He approached the cottage and entered through the front door. The small house was filled with dust and old covered with white sheets furniture.

Sebastian set the nightshirt on the table and took a seat.

He waited patiently.

After a few minutes he heard footsteps approach the open front door. The butler waited calmly for the demon to come.

The footsteps neared and stopped at the door. Sebastian arranged his gloves calmly and looked up. However he was a little shocked not to see Damian.

A small thirteen year old girl peaked shyly from behind the door at him. The butler looked at her intensely. She was dressed in a long green summer dress. The girl had dark long straight and curled at the ends. Her eyes were a dark reddish color. As she made eye contact with Sebastian, she blushed and hid more behind the door, only half of her face could be seen.

Sebastian smiled at her kindly and chuckled.

"Young lady, you better leave this house, I am not sure this is a safe place for you to play."

The girl slightly calmed down at his deep and soft voice. She entered shyly the house.

"Um….l-lady? I am a lady?" She asked in a gentle and shy voice. The demon butler raised a brow at her.

"Well, you certainly look like one to me…" He stood up and approached her.

The girl instantly panicked and backed away from him.

Seeing fear in her eyes, Sebastian stopped and smiled at her.

"I am not going to hurt you, young lady…who would ever wish to hurt a sweet lady like yourself?" He approached her slowly.

She blushed at the compliment and smiled back at him. "Tha-That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me…W-Who are you, mister?"

"Oh, please forgive my rude manners, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am currently the butler of the Andone household." He offered his hand to her.

The girl looked at his hand and blinked for a few seconds. She then smiled brightly at him and shook his gloved hand with her tinny pale one.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Sebastian…my name is Coralia Armageddon."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)-grande=great<strong>

**(2) Buon giorno= Good morning**

**(3)bello e magnifico Italia = beautiful and magnificent Italy**

**(4) Signorina = Miss**

**(5) mi dispiace! = I am sorry!**

**(6) Sei cosi bella signorina! = You are very beautiful, miss!**

**(7) ****é**** insopportabile bambino = you unbearable child!**

**(8) Mio nome? = My name?**

**(9) Signiore= Sir**

**(10) Un sacco di dolci = a bag of sweets.**

**(11) Come osi insultare il grande Tardinni ?!= ****How dare you insult the great Tardinni ?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Writer-san: Muahahaha! Guess who's here?:D<strong>

**Sebastian: …**

**Vlad:*poker face***

**Anastasia: *yawns***

**Damian: That's my child?O_e…**

**Writer-san: -_-" How the hell should I know? I don't know with whom you sleep, demon!**

**Damian: *slaps forehead* Woman, you created this crap!**

**Writer-san: It's not crap!.**

**Damian:-_-….**

**Ciel: Am I going to be in this story or not?*pissed glare***

**Writer-san: Yes, Ciel, you just have to wait a little^_^**

**Damian: We waited enough for this lousy chapter-_-**

**Writer-san: Oh my God, Damian! I'm gonna smash your head with my guitar!X(**

**Damian:*yawns* Go ahead, if you want to break your guitar…**

**Writer-san:-_-"…I am so freaking pissed!*coughs* So, here is Coralia!^_^**

**Coralia: *comes in shy***

**Writer-san: Come here, dear, don't be shy^_^**

**Coralia:*waves* Hello…**

**Writer-san: Awwwww ^w ^, love her. So, yep, this was chappie 4 of Kuro III, I hope you guys like it, if there is anyone out there still reading this damn story. I will chapter 5 sooner. I thank everyone who read and who is still reading this story and especially to my lovely reviewers! You make my heart melt!*dramatic tear***

**Have a lovely summer,(or what's left from it) and I'll see you on chapter 5!*blows kisses***

**Bye, bye!^_^**

**~Writer-san**


End file.
